


cloud 9

by minseokuals



Series: So I’m in love with my best friend! [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris is an inexperienced baby boy, Confident power bottom Minho, Eventual Smut, First few chapters are slow bare with me, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, I’m calling him Chris here instead of Chan deal with it, M/M, POV Third Person, Spin Off, Sub top Chris, This WILL be a disaster, This seems like a bunch of oneshots leading to the conclusion, Yeah if you don’t read the first part of this series you’ll be confused, thats actually not a bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokuals/pseuds/minseokuals
Summary: Remember when I mentioned a spin off? Here we are!





	1. Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I mentioned a spin off? Here we are!

Chris never questioned his sexuality. He never questioned whether he liked guys, girls, or both. He never even questioned it when his first kiss was with some boy he sat with everyday in the sixth grade.

What he did question, however, was his attraction to Minho. Yeah, Minho is an attractive guy, everyone knew that. Chris on the other hand, feels more than attraction towards him. Lust? Love? Adoration? All three? This was something that kept him up at night. This was something that puts Chris in a gay panic.

Most days he isn’t thinking about how great his best friend’s thighs look or how great it would be to jump his bones, and that’s only because half of the time, Minho is threatening to gouge his eyes out. Then other days, Minho is practically sitting in his lap when they’re alone. Cue gay panic and lewd thoughts.

The only person who knew about Chris’ problem was Changbin. It was no surprise to him though. Chris and Minho acted way closer than Jisung and himself, sometimes close enough to be mistaken as a couple. Changbin was surprised with the fact that Chris was aware of his feelings for so long and still never expressed anything.

When Chris first told Changbin, he had a field day with it. Changbin wanted to know when he first realized it, what made him realize it, how is he able to hide it so easily, is Minho even gay, the whole nine yards.

Chris started with the simple answers first, “Remember when Minho asked if friends kiss friends, but in a friendly way?”

Changbin furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Chris in confusion until a look of realization appeared on his face. “You and Minho-“

“Yes, we kissed. Freshman year at a party.”

“Oh!” Changbin said almost a little too loud, “Do tell Mr. Bang.”

All it took was a drunk game of truth or dare, when they first started college, to spark those new unexplainable feelings.

The first rule was that the game won’t start until everyone was at least tipsy, and Chris was way past that by the time they started. The second rule was that if anyone picks truth, the entire group had to do one shot. Chris’ longtime friend, Bam, decided to be a smart ass and picked truth whenever it was his turn, making the whole group suffer. The last rule was that the game isn’t over until someone is shit-faced. 

Five rounds into the game, Brian, another friend of Chris, decided to make the request once he chose dare. 

“I dare you and Minho to kiss.”

“What is this middle school?” Chris laughed out and Minho raised his eyebrows in surprise. “This isn’t even my dare, why do I have to participate?”

“Okay,” Brian started. “Let me reword it. Chris, I dare you to kiss Minho.”

”Again, is this middle school?” Chris questioned.

Minho sighed and suddenly turned Chris’ face towards him with his index finger. “This shouldn’t be hard,” Minho started while trying to find an emotion in his best friend’s eyes. “Just kiss me,” he whispered.

Bam nudged Brian, “Why was I just affected by the way Minho whispered?”

“Because you’re secretly gay,” he responded causing Bam to drop his jaw immediately. “Chris, just kiss him,” Brian called out. “Staring in each other’s eyes isn’t going to fulfill the dare.”

“Chris,” Minho placed his hand on Chris’ knee, “we’ve both kissed guys before, this should be no different.”

In Chris’ mind this is very different. Kissing your best friend is very different from kissing a stranger at the bar or in a club. It is very different because this is Chris’ best friend. They’ve talked to each other about people they’ve kissed, but what about this kiss? Will it be enjoyable? How long is this kiss supposed to last? Is tongue included? Why is Minho so comfortable with kissing Chris?

“Should I just lean forward?” Minho asked, directing his question towards Brian.

“No!” Chris exclaimed. “It’s okay, it’s my dare. I got it.”

“Then kiss me, stupid,” Minho laughed.

And Chris did. Once he leaned in, there was no turning back. Their lips moved in sync and Chris could’ve sworn Minho sighed into their kiss. Minho started slowly inching his hand up from Chris’ knee to his thigh and immediately froze halfway and pulled away, ending their kiss. 

Chris glanced at Minho and turned to look at his friends for approval. Instead, he was met with with two shocked faces.

“Are you guys-“

“Are y’all-“

“No,” Minho laughed out. “We’re both very drunk and very close friends. Moving on.”

“I think we’re done for the night,” Brian concluded.

“But I’m not drunk enough,” Bam pouted.

Chris finally got his thoughts together and sighed, “Well Minho and I are and I think that’s enough of this game.”

“We’re not leaving yet though,” Minho added with his arm linked with Chris’. Was he always this touchy?

However, the pair did leave before the party ended. Minho was literally all over the place, one second he’d be in the kitchen getting another drink and the next second he was in the living room because he heard his favorite song. 

When they returned to their freshman dorm, Minho face planted onto a bed, Chris’ bed. “I’m just gonna fall asleep right here.”

“Minho.”

“Let me fall asleep, hush.”

“Lee Minho.”

“Christopher, I’m tired. Let me sleep.”

“You’re in my bed.”

“Okay and?”

“And we need to talk.”

Minho shot up from his spot on Chris’ bed, feeling like he was on a boat at the moment. “What do we need to talk about? What stranger did I make out with this time? Oh my god! Was it Mark? Is Mark gay?”

“I don’t think so?” Chris questioned. “And no you didn’t make out with a stranger. We kissed.”

“Oh,” Minho chuckled to himself. “We shouldn’t have to talk about that. Think of it as friends kissing, but in a friendly way,” he said while getting under the covers.

“Min, that was not friendly. Your -“ Chris froze mid sentence.

“My what?” Minho questioned.

“Nothing, never mind.” Chris decided not to mention the fact that Minho was starting to feel him up while they were kissing. It would be better that way. Maybe.

“Stop being so serious about this, Chris. We’ve both kissed guys before and we’re both drunk. I think we can look past this.”

“Okay, but can you lay in your own bed?”

“But yours is so comfortable,” Minho whined.”

Chris has never in his life felt affected by another man whining playfully, but for the first time in his life, Minho whining about a bed is affecting him. Maybe it was because he was drunk.

Changbin propped his feet up on his coffee table after hearing Chris tell his first experience with Minho.“Or maybe that was your body telling you that you’d be open to hearing Minho whine-“

“Changbin if you finish that sentence I swear I will stab you in the neck with a knife.”


	2. After Dark

The exact same day Changbin met Woojin and Hyunjin at the diner was also the same exact day Hyunjin called Chris out on his bullshit. Once the small group made their way out of the diner, Chris immediately placed his arm around Minho and Hyunjin had an instant reaction.

“Y’all aren’t dating, are y’all?”

Chris slowly slid his arm from around Minho and placed it at his own side. “No,” Minho answered. 

“That’s just a thing you do in public then?” Hyunjin questioned.

“And if it is, leave them alone Hyunjin,” Woojin laughed out.

“Anyways,” Hyunjin started, changing the subject, “I think we should ditch the park idea and go over to Changbin’s and Jisung’s.”

“For what exactly?” Woojin asked with confusion laced in his voice. 

Hyunjin suddenly yelled out, “Because I may have an idea that proves our theory!” Woojin sighed in response and Chris and Minho laughed. 

“Wait,” Minho interjected. “Let’s get drunk tonight and make Changbin spill everything from the situation with that one girl to his crush.”

“Wow so Minho is finally supporting our theory,” Hyunjin said while doing a little shoulder dance.

“I’m not, I just can’t wrap my head around this idea of Changbin being in love with Jisung, I don’t see it. But if this is a way of seeing it, I’ll support. Where’s the closest-“

“By my apartment, Minho. I thought you would’ve knew that from the amount of times you passed it on the way,” Chris interrupted and answered Minho’s question before he could even ask it. Hyunjin glanced between the two before brushing off the feeling he had.

“Wait,” Woojin stopped walking causing everyone else to as well. “So we’re following through with this? We’re about to get your friend,” Woojin points at Chris, “piss drunk so he can confess and supposedly tell us about his crush on Jisung?”

“Correct!” Hyunjin answered with his voice full of excitement. “But we’re all getting piss drunk tonight, so all of you better hide your dirty little secrets,” Hyunjin said looking at Chris with a smile on his face. 

Minho wanted to be the one who picked out the alcohol, but he also didn’t want to pay for it. He instructed everyone to stay in the front of the store and he pulled Chris aside. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked with a worried expression written all over his face.

Minho smiled sweetly and placed his arm around Chris’ shoulder, “Nothing’s wrong, I just think you should pay for the drink I pick out.”

“I’m not the one who came up with this idea though,” Chris started.

“But,” Minho sung out. “We can say you bought it as an apology for pulling Bin from whatever plans he had today.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows at Chris until he sighed out and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. 

“Don’t go overboard,” Chris said reluctantly passing him his bank card.

“I won’t. Go now,” Minho responded shooing Chris back to the front of the store with Hyunjin and wherever Woojin went.

“Where-“ Chris started.

“He had to make a phone call,” Hyunjin answered knowing exactly what Chris was about to ask. Hyunjin suddenly realized the situation he was in and directed all of his attention to Chris instead of his phone. “Hey I have a question?”

Chris looked up from his phone, “And I should have an answer. Depending on the question.”

If there was a way to go about this, Hyunjin shouldn’t beat around the bush. But this is Chris, he catches on quickly and is the type of person who doesn’t give straight answers when it comes to certain situations. “It’s been a while since we hung out right?”

“Not that long, like the summer? I think?” Chris smiled to himself after thinking about the last time he’s seen everyone. “This is nice though, I missed hanging out with the group.”

“Do you and Minho hang out often? I mean since you two go to the same university, you should right?”

“We do go to the same school but I take online classes, so we really only see each other outside of school. But we do hang out almost everyday.”

“I may be reaching, don’t punch me for asking this,” Hyunjin looked directly at Chris with the straightest look on his face, causing Chris to raise his eyebrows in response. Most of the time Hyunjin is usually joking around and barely acts serious, so the expression he wore on his face had Chris on edge. “Go on,” Chris said with caution in his voice.

“Are you and Minho a thing? Like a lowkey thing?”

If Chris was texting, his response would be, “Lmao no.” But instead, Chris stared at Hyunjin with a blank expression on his face, and responded back with a flat, “No.”

Hyunjin’s straight expression suddenly turned into a smile, “So you like each other then. Great. That’s all I needed to know.” With that being said, Hyunjin glued his face back into his phone while Chris was in complete and utter shock.

“Wait what? What are you even talking about? Where did this come from?”

Hyunjin scoffed not giving Chris his full attention, “Cut the crap. I should’ve realized this sooner,” he paused before laughing, “Shit we all should’ve realized this by now, but you follow Minho like a lost puppy. He asks for something, and after a little extra begging, you give in.”

Chris stared at Hyunjin with his jaw dropped, “I do no-“

“You do.” Hyunjin put his phone back into his pocket and faced Chris. “I wouldn’t say a lost puppy, actually, I’m thinking more like you’d do anything for him, just to make him happy. If he’d ask you to bake him a cake just for passing a test, you’d do it. Without a hesitation. I’m surprised you too aren’t living together yet, I bet if you were living together, y’all would already be dating by now.”

Chris again stared blankly at Hyunjin, before preparing himself for what was about to come next. “Yeah I like him. That’s an understatement, I’m pretty sure I love the dude. We kissed once you know.”

By the look on Hyunjin’s face, Chris could tell that he was trying to process the fact that he was right and the fact that he mentioned the kiss. But before Hyunjin could verbally react, both Woojin and Minho came back.

Minho smiled wide and held the bag close to his chest and was about to speak before Woojin pointed out something about Chris. “Your face looks flushed, Chris, and we were only gone for like three minutes, who did it?” Everyone’s attention turned towards Chris and he walked ahead of the group.

“I didn’t do it, this time”, Minho whispered to the two who stayed behind, causing Hyunjin to raise his eyebrow in response. “This happens a lot?” He questioned.

“Chris is a big baby,” Minho started, making them laugh. “He gets flustered very easily it’s cute.”

“Stop bullying the baby and let’s catch up to him,” Woojin tried to interject without laughing.

Getting to the pair’s apartment was no problem for Chris. Spending time with long time friends was also not a problem for Chris. But being drunk with his crush while talking about crushes was definitely a problem for Chris. Just sitting next to Minho with their knees touching was enough to make the hair on his arms to stand up. Whenever Minho was just listening, and not talking or stopping Chris from talking, his hand was usually resting on Chris’ knee. It became a habit of his, and Chris hated it. 

He didn’t hate the idea of Minho being physically affectionate, but he hated the fact that it became second nature ever since they kissed. Every time Minho placed his hand on Chris’ knee, he wished that Minho would actually finish what he starts. Instead of placing his hand on Chris’ knee and leaving it there, Chris wished that he would slowly inch his way up, like he did before without stopping, and touches him where he needs him the most. He’s not opposed to teasing either, but that’s all this friendship feels like.

After forcing a somewhat confession out of both Jisung and Changbin, going to sleep feeling accomplished should’ve been how Chris felt, but he was feeling a completely different emotion. That’s only because he’s half asleep, and drunk, laying in his friend’s living room floor right next to his drunk best friend. It shouldn’t have been a problem, but it was because of Minho.

Even though Minho was technically the first person to lay down, he was definitely not the first to go to sleep like he would’ve thought. So what did he do? Bother Chris who definitely wasn’t asleep yet either. 

“Chris.”

“Hm?”

“What do you think it feels like to be in love with your best friend?”

If Chris was half asleep before, he definitely wasn’t anymore, “What do you mean?”

Minho chuckled quietly, “I meant exactly what it sounds like. How hard is it to go day to day from wanting to love on and appreciate your best friend on a romantic level?”

“Uh,” Chris froze and tried to look around the living room to check if everyone was asleep. “I think it would be pretty hard on a romantic level, but people can still do it on a friendly level. I mean look at us.”

“That’s different, Minho started. “We’re both gay.”

At this point, Chris wanted to scream out loud, but for the sake of everyone sleeping, he didn’t. Instead of responding, Chris turned over to look at Minho, expecting to see only the back of his head. Instead, he was face-to-face with a drunk Minho who could barely keep his eyes open. 

“I mean think about it,” Minho started again. “If we kissed right now, it would be completely different from Changbin randomly kissing Jisung. Would it not?”

“That’s only because we’ve kissed before,” Chris whispered barely audible.

“Wrong. It’s because we’re comfortable with who we are. It wouldn’t be shocking if I went up to you randomly and brushed my finger across your lip or bit your ear playfully. But if Changbin or Jisung would do that to each other, someone would be losing their shit. Whether it be one of them or one of us.”

“Minho,” Chris whispered. 

“Yes?”

“You’re drunk, go to sleep.”

Minho scooted closer to Chris and had a smirk on his face, “No, admit I’m right first.”

“You’re dead wrong, Minho,” Chris challenged. 

“I’m right and you know it,” Minho paused for a few seconds and whispered so he was sure Chris was the only one who heard, “If we kissed right now, we’d brush it off like nothing even happened. If we relived that moment when we first kissed, we would go right back to acting normal in a heartbeat.”

By this time, Chris’ skin was on fire. Their faces were so close to the point a simple tap would make them kiss, and Chris wasn’t opposed to the idea. Maybe it was the alcohol, again, but couldn’t pass the opportunity to kiss Minho again. So he went for it. Minho said it himself, if they kissed again nothing would change.

As soon as their lips touched, Minho’s eyes got wider than they are normally before he relaxed into the kiss. It didn’t take long for him to part his lips, slightly, inviting Chris to deepen the kiss. It also didn’t take long for Chris to place his hand on Minho’s cheek, getting lost in the slow, and passionate, even though it definitely shouldn’t be, kiss. Everything was okay until Minho tried to move closer but realized they have two blankets restricting their bodies from each other. Maybe that was a good thing. What wasn’t a good thing was Chris biting Minho’s lip, which resulted in a low moan from the latter.   
Everything froze. Even Minho froze, and quickly increased the space between himself and Chris. Once he was thinking straight again, Minho turned away from Chris and mumbled, “By the time we wake up in the morning we’d forget this even happened.”

Chris still didn’t fully react. He was still frozen in place, breathing heavy. Why did it happen? Why did he make out with his best friend, just to prove that what the latter said was right in the first place? That could’ve got proven without having to kiss Minho, and Chris knew that. 

“Goodnight, Chris.”

“What? Oh, goodnight.” It would be torture if Chris forget this event ever happened, but it would also be torture to engrave it in his mind. Especially the sound of Minho moaning. It was something Chris never wanted to forget. It’ll help him get by somehow, it’ll definitely be better than looking for porn to get off on. 

This was driving him crazy. Minho was driving him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if they’re any mistakes I definitely didn’t proof read. My laptop is going through it and I’m using my phone :))


	3. PUPPET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @ my friends who put up with me the entire time I wrote this chapter! 
> 
> Also this is my first time trying to write smut, don’t kill me!

Lingering touches. Hugs from behind. And still the same hand on knee gestures, with the added squeeze now. Minho hung out around Chris’ apartment more, and ever since Changbin and Jisung, technically Hyunjin, announced their relationship, Minho has become more touchy-feely with Chris, with no context at all.

Again, he wasn’t opposed to it. He just wished instead of gripping his knee for no apparent reason, Minho could grip his hair instead and tangle his fingers in his curls while Chris was busy between his legs. Just a thought though. A thought he doesn’t need when he’s around Minho.

Since finals are over, and university students are now on Summer break, Minho practically lived with Chris at this point. Chris does only have a one bedroom, but that didn’t stop Minho. If he wasn’t on the couch or on a air mattress, he was in Chris’ bed.

The amount of self control Chris had was amazing. They’ve slept next to each other before, but with separate blankets. This was different, Chris was basically sharing his bed with the devil himself. 

Minho did, however, keep his distance from Chris when they were sharing the bed. The most Minho did was kick Chris after he said something incredibly stupid. But he wants Minho to do more. Minho won’t even cuddle with him, but he’s fine with sitting in his lap whenever he pleases. It’s not fair.

It’s not fair that Minho gets what he wants from Chris, whereas Chris can’t even cuddle with him in bed. Best friends can cuddle with each other. They’ve done it before, what makes this so different? Why is Minho even there when he has a whole apartment across town?

“I get lonely,” Minho pouted when Chris asked him after he suddenly popped up at Chris’ apartment after going m.i.a. for a week.

Chris rolled his eyes and opened his arms, from the couch, so Minho could fall on top of him like he usually does when he seems upset. They laid like that for about five minutes before Minho started sniffling.

Chris tried sitting the two of them up, but Minho kept his grip around Chris’ waist. “I don’t want you seeing me cry,” he mumbled.

Chris’ heart was breaking hearing and seeing his best friend like this, “Min, what’s wrong? It’s obvious you didn’t come over because you were feeling lonely.”

“I was feeling lonely,” he protested. “I went on a date last Friday and here I am at your apartment crying into your chest right now.”

Chris didn’t respond, he understood what happened. Minho has been single for as long as they been friends, and that’s a long ass time. He’s tried dating, but in the end, nobody wants commitment anymore. Minho seems to always pick the bad apples; they only want to get in his pants and keep it going. 

“I’ll just spend the night tonight, I’ll go home tomorrow.”

Chris successfully sat the two of them up, and smiled at Minho’s pout. “You can stay here as long as you like. Until you feel okay to be by yourself again.”

Minho tried curling his lips in a way that showed disgust, but he ended up looking like a toddler who wasn’t getting his way.

“I don’t know why you’re making that face at me, but be happy I didn’t send your ass back home. Also,” Chris paused and Minho raised his eyebrows, “can you get off of my lap?”

“No. I was comfortable laying on you and you sat us up, so therefore we’re sitting like this until we go to bed.”

“We?”

Minho looked at Chris with no emotion on his face, “I’m laying in your bed tonight.” Chris blinked rapidly at Minho’s blunt response, then sighed. “Don’t say it like that,” he huffed.

“This is how I normally speak, what are you talking about?” Minho laughed out. Chris scoffed in response and turned his attention from Minho back to his television, and the latter followed suit. “What were you watching before I walked in?”

Chris wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, “Kingdom, it’s a drama about zombies. It’s pretty good but you don’t like zombies,” he ended with his chin resting on Minho’s shoulder.

“It’s not that I don’t like zombies, I’m just not a fan of them,” Minho mumbled and at the same time the doorbell went off. “Is it food?”

“It is,” Chris answered and tapped Minho’s leg so he can let him up from the couch. “Did you eat yet?”

“If we count those really big bag of chips, technically I did.”

“Looks like I’m sharing with you then.”

Minho sat up straight on the couch with his legs in a crossed position, and stared fondly at Chris as he got everything together so the pair could eat. “Christopher, did you know you’re husband material?”

The sound of Chris suddenly dropping silverware caused Minho to burst into a fit of laughter. “What are you talking about?” Chris tried to say as calmly as possible. 

“Exactly what I meant. You’re husband material but here you are single and tending to your best friend’s needs.”

“Because,” Chris paused. 

“Because what?”

“Because instead of looking for a partner I’m here helping my friends get into relationships and helping you get over those terrible people you keep meeting.”

For once Minho had nothing to say and it was shocking. Chris peeked around the corner, from the kitchen, to see exactly why he had nothing to say, and it was because he was staring off into space.

Minho quickly turned his attention towards Chris, “Is there something on my face?”

“No, I just thought you would’ve had some witty thing to say back.” Chris came back into the living room with two plates in his hands, and Minho smiled warmly at him, making his heart beat a mile a minute. 

“Thank you for feeding me. And I didn’t say anything because it makes me sad that you keep putting me before yourself. You have your own life, but it doesn’t seem like it half the time.

“I don’t mind, we’re best friends.”

“But Chris,” Minho said with a whine. “You could be out here blessing someone’s life, sucking dick or something, but instead you’re cuddling me when I’m sad.”

“I’ve sucked someone off before, don’t worry about me.”

The sound that came out of Minho’s mouth would be what a keyboard smash sounds like, and for once he could barely express himself. “Excuse me?”

Chris stuffed more food in his face after mumbling, “Only out of curiosity.”

“Who was it?”

“Nobody you know.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m serious, Minho.”

“How was it? What were you curious about?”

“I’m not talking about this with you, finish your food before it gets cold.”

“I wasn’t going to let my food get cold, mom.”

Chris started feeling a little warm, “Don’t call me that.”

Minho raised his eyebrows in response to Chris’ embarrassed demeanor, and leaned closer to him. “Why? Does it make you feel weird that the same best friend you kissed called you mom?”

“Minho, shut up. Stop bringing it up.”

Minho returned his attention back to his food, “Why? It wasn’t a bad kiss, neither of them.”

“Eat.”

“Okay okay.”

Anyone who walked into the apartment could feel the sexual tension in the room. Chris could definitely feel it, but he was curious if Minho could as well.

“I’m going to bed, you can finish your drama while I’m sleeping.”

Chris looked at Minho in confusion, “Huh?”

“All that crying I did earlier made me tired. I am going to bed.” Minho took his plate to the kitchen and headed towards Chris’ room. “Goodnight temporary roomie.”

“Uh goodnight?” Chris said in a questioning tone. He stared at the paused screen and waited to hear the sound of his bedroom door closing, before dialing Changbin’s number.

“I need you to kill me, like immediately.”

The sound of Changbin’s laughter through the phone’s speaker caused Chris to roll his eyes. “I’m serious,” Chris started then whispered into the phone, “Minho is spending the night again and he’s in my bed.”

Suddenly, there was a few extra snickers in the background that could easily be identified as Jisung trying to hold back his own laughter. “Oh my god, am I on speaker?” 

“I’m so sorry,” Changbin said in between laughter. “I couldn’t keep it from Jisung. I mean I live with him, and he’s my boyfriend.”

“Ew,” Chris said in response.

“Oh shutup,” Chris heard Jisung say in the background as if he was in a different room from Changbin. “If you made a proper move on Minho, you’d be calling him your boyfriend too.”

“I don’t know why I ever called you, Changbin,” Chris sighed out.

“Because you wanted me to kill you because the love of your life is staying the night in your bed for the umpteenth time.”

“You know what,” Chris started.

“I know what?” Minho’s familiar voice was suddenly behind Chris, and he was silently losing his shit while Changbin and Jisung was on the other end of the phone full of laughter.

Minho hopped over the couch and laid across it with his head in Chris’ lap. “Who are you on the phone with?”

“Um, no one.”

“Is it the guy you sucked off?”

Minho would be the one to bring that up while his head was laying right next to Chris’ cock, and Changbin and Jisung’s reactions were not helping either.

“Minho!” Chris exclaimed and quickly hung up the phone, “It was nobody important.”

Minho pursed his lips in disapproval and Chris felt like he could die right on the spot. “Don’t look at me like that,” Chris attempted to say calmly.

Minho suddenly sat up and was face to face with Chris. “I know you’re lying about who was on the phone. It was obviously someone important if you waited until I left to take the phone call.”

Chris’ eyes trailed down to Minho’s lips and the latter took notice, and moved away from Chris. “You should call them back,” Minho said with a smug look on his face.

“E-Excuse me?”

“Call them back, Christopher.” And again, the sexual tension in the room was thick, and Minho was making it worse by slowly tapping his fingertips against Chris’ exposed thighs. Chris blinked slowly at Minho, and the latter took his hands away. “If they weren’t important, it should be no problem for you to call them while I’m here.”

Chris picked up his phone and dialed Changbin’s number again. It took a minute for Changbin to pick up. “What’s wrong? Why’d you hang up?”

Chris looked at Minho for direction, and all he did was mouth the word “continue,” before getting up and retreating to the kitchen.

“Oh um, nothing’s wrong,” Chris replied and kept his focus on the entryway of the kitchen, waiting for Minho to come back into his line of sight. On the other end of the phone, Changbin was rambling on about Hyunjin bragging about being some love guru.

Minho finally left the kitchen with a glass of water and retreated back to Chris’ room without paying him any attention. Once the room door closed, Chris sighed loudly cutting Changbin off.

“I’m gonna die and it’s all because of Minho.”

“I thought the same when it came to Jisung, you’ll be okay.” Changbin replied on the other end and in the distance Chris heard Jisung yelling.

“No,” Chris started. “I have no idea what just happened but Minho,” Chris paused.

“Minho what?” Changbin responded in confusion.

“I can’t even describe what just happened. I swear I was either going to cum on the spot or just pass out,” Chris ended with a whisper and his ear was full of laughter again.

“That’s the first and last time I need to hear that,” Jisung randomly said. “You need to go talk to him about his intentions because this is a mess.” Changbin added.

“I can’t just go talk to him about anything. This is Minho we’re talking about. He blows off anything I say that involves anything we’ve ever did outside of our friendship.”

“And he only talks about it when it’s on his mind, I know, but it’s obviously on his mind right now and I say you talk to him.”

“But—“

Changbin quickly interrupted Chris before he could utter another excuse, “Gotta go, good luck.” Chris stared at his phone in disbelief and fell over on his couch. It took about three internal pep talks before he got up to go into his room.

When he walked into the room, Chris was met with complete darkness as if Minho really was as tired as he said he was. Having to tip toe around his room because he was scared of waking Minho was the absolute worse. This is why Chris got a one bedroom, so he could be as loud as he wanted at all hours of the night. Having Minho as a temporary roommate ruins that, just like Chris wanted Minho to ruin him.

“That phone call didn’t last long,” Minho mumbled catching Chris off guard causing him to trip over something that felt like a shoe. “You can turn the light on, actually the lamp on.”

Once Chris did, Minho was looking directly at him from the bed. “Is there any reason why—“

“Why I’m looking at you?” Minho finished. “No I just wanted to admire my best friend from afar. You can continue stripping.”

Chris froze with his shirt halfway up his torso and stared at Minho blankly, “Turn over, you’re making me feel more exposed than what I am.”

“Fine fine,” Minho stayed quiet for a moment with his back facing Chris’ direction. “You have great back muscles by the way,” he mumbled.

“Did you forget that I work out?”

“How could I? You constantly post pictures of yourself and Bin at the gym. I just wanted to tell the world that my best friend has a very nice back.”

Once Chris climbed into the bed, Minho instantly turned and faced him with a smile on his face. “Were you on the phone with Binnie?”

“How’d you know?”

“Your phone volume is pretty loud, love. Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

“Because,” Chris started.

“You were talking about the guy you sucked off, weren’t you?” Minho finished.

“I was talking about something completely different, Minho.”

“Then tell me.” Minho started to pout, “Please.”

“There’s someone,” Chris trailed off.

“Someone who what?”

“Someone I want and Binnie is helping me and giving me advice and whatnot.”

“Why didn’t you come to me? Yeah my love life sucks ass, but I give great advice about relationships.”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want to bother you with my mess while you have your own things going on.”

“Well,” Minho said while sitting up. “Ask me something.”

“What?”

“Lay your head in my lap, and let me be your therapist.”

It was weird to Chris. It was weird that he was about to lay his head on his best friend and rant to him about him.   
“Well it’s a guy,” Chris started waiting for Minho to have a comment, which he didn’t. “And I like him. Like is an understatement. I’m probably in love with him but I never knew I was until like a few years ago.” Chris paused and looked into Minho’s eyes that had no emotions.

“Well what’s the problem?” 

“Well I don’t know if he likes me. He is gay, like maybe the gayest guy I know, but the way he interacts with me is, confusing?” Chris said in a questioning tone. “I don’t know if he likes me or not.”

“He’s a dumb ass if he doesn’t. Literally less than two hours ago I called you husband material because you are. If he can’t see that, then his loss. I can have my best friend to myself without having to share.”

“Minho,” Chris quietly said. 

“What? Are you gonna tell me you love me?”

“No. I was gonna tell you to shut up.”

Minho shoved Chris’ head off of him, “You’re annoying. Don’t ever ask me for advice again.”

“Okay, I won’t.” 

The pair laid back down on their chosen sides of the bed and laid in complete silence. Minho was probably fast asleep, but Chris was slowly losing his mind. What Minho said wasn’t enough clarification for what he’s worried about. His situation was slightly different. Minho was only saying that because they’re best friends. Of course you’d tell your best friend that whoever doesn’t fall in love with you is stupid. But in terms of your best friend falling in love with you is completely different.

“Are you awake Chris?” Minho’s tired voice replaced his usual lively one, and surprised Chris out of his thoughts.

“I am. What’s up?”

“Before you end up in a relationship with the guy of your dreams, can I do one thing?”

“Minho if you say anything else—“

“Can I maybe suck you off?”

“Out of all the things you said—wait what?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself again, Chris.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m just—what?”

Minho sighed and turned over, “I just asked if I can suck your dick, Chris. Just this one time to get it out of my system.”

“Out of your system?”

“It’s a yes or no question. If not, let’s just forget I even asked and let’s go to bed.”

Chris kept his eyes glued on the ceiling while Minho kept his eyes on Chris, waiting for an answer. “So? Are you gonna let me make you cum or are you just going to lay there with a hard-on?”

“Min, oh my god,” Chris tried to say with no emotion in his voice, but instead it came out as a moan.

“Did you just,” Minho paused and scooted closer to Chris so he was whispering in his ear. “Did I just make you moan without touching you?” Did he? Chris didn’t even notice his own erection, how was he going to realize he let out an accidental moan? “I think I did.”

“Do you want me to touch you that bad, baby?” By the time the words left his mouth, Minho was trailing his fingers across the band of Chris’ boxer shorts. Chris on the other hand, was tightly gripping his bed sheets waiting for Minho’s next move.

“Chris,” Minho breathed into the said boy’s ear. 

“Hm?”

“I can’t touch you unless you ask.” Minho suddenly moved his hand to Chris’ stomach to trace around his abs. “I really want to play with you though.”

“Please do,” Chris started and moved Minho’s hand to its previous position. “I really want you to.”

Minho slightly chuckled and kissed Chris on his cheek. “You’re very cute like this.” He climbed on top of Chris and rested his palms on the latter’s sides. There was something about Minho touching Chris, in a non-sexual way, that relaxed him. Just having Minho touching his sides and drawing circles with his thumbs calmed him.

“Can I kiss you?” Chris whispered.

Minho smiled and leaned closer to the boy under him, “Is that what you want?” Chris nodded and Minho leaned in, closing the little bit of space they’ve had between them. It definitely wasn’t the first time the pair had kissed, but it truly felt different. As soon as Minho ran his tongue across Chris’ lip, he opened immediately and placed his hands on Minho’s hips. That was the latter’s cue to grind down pulling a low groan from Chris. He continued those same movements until Chris moaned loud enough for everyone else to hear.

That was all Minho needed before pulling away from Chris’ lips to attach them to his neck. “W-what are you doing?” Chris stuttered both because he was out of breath and out of nervousness.

“Foreplay is important, love, whether we’re fucking or not.” Minho pecked Chris on the lips, then slowly trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck where he bit just enough to leave little pink marks that’ll soon turn into a bunch of red bruises. There was one spot in particular that felt like absolute heaven as soon as Minho sucked lightly. Chris’ grip on Minho’s hips tightened, which not only motivated him to continue his attack on his best friend’s neck, but it also encouraged him to rock his hips faster against Chris. 

After having Chris moan and groan under his touches, Minho decided that having Chris moan and beg for him was better. With one last kiss on the abused spot on Chris’ neck, Minho started trailing down to his collarbone, when Chris interrupted him, “Did you leave—“

“Shhh!” Minho placed his finger on Chris’ lips. “I don’t want you talking anymore tonight unless I ask you something.” Chris just blinked slowly and easily complied. It was something about Minho that made Chris want to obey his every command. _Maybe Hyunjin was right. Oh, he was definitely right._ Minho continued down his collarbone, to his chest, where he left another pink bruise. “I told you I’m not too keen on sharing you with someone else.” Chris moaned again.

Minho kept his same slow pace kissing down Chris’ body until he reached his underwear. He looked up at Chris who was also staring back at him with soft eyes. Minho kissed his hip and slowly dragged Chris’ underwear off. 

It was truly a sight to see, and neither Chris or Minho could believe what was in front of their eyes. Chris maybe had a dream or two about this exact situation with the belief that this will never happen, but here they are. Here Minho is crossing another boundary Chris never thought would happen. Minho, however, was known for going the extra mile outside of all his friendships, just not like this. But again, here he was face to face with Chris’ eager cock and he was speechless. “Am I the first to-“

“Yes,” Chris breathed out. 

“Good,” Minho kissed his inner thigh while massaging the other. “I guess we’re both very lucky then.” He whispered before he bit lightly, pulling another low groan from Chris.

“Minho please,” Chris whined out. The said boy switched his attack to Chris’ unmarked thigh, and slowly made his way back up to Chris’ hip. “Please what? What is it you want, baby?”

Chris raked his hands through Minho’s hair. “I want you to touch me,” he whispered. “Make me feel like everyone else you did this to.”

“Actually,” Minho started, grabbing the base of Chris’ cock, making him slightly hiss. “I can make you feel way better.” While keeping eye contact with the boy above him, Minho slowly leaned forward to lap up the small amount of precum on the head of Chris’ cock, which caused him to moan loudly, giving Minho the signal to continue.

“You taste great, baby.” These pet names were driving Chris crazy, along with the fact that Minho was between his legs calling him these as well. What was really driving Chris crazy was the fact that Minho was sucking lightly on the tip and swirling his tongue around it. “Oh my...fuck, Min!” Chris gasped out with his hand still resting in his best friend’s hair. Minho squeezed Chris’ thigh, with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the latter’s cock, and Chris tightened his grip immediately. 

Minho came up with a pop sound just to lick up from the base to the tip, before taking Chris’ entire length into his mouth. Chris was silent. His grip on Minho’s hair was definitely tighter than it was a few seconds ago, but he was too choked up to let out a moan. It felt great. Minho’s mouth felt great. Having Minho bobbing up and down at a slow, teasing pace also felt great. But what really had Chris seeing stars was feeling Minho swallow around him, making him jerk his hips up and hit the back of Minho’s throat.

Chris pulled himself out of Minho’s mouth almost immediately, “I’m s-sorry. It just felt really good just then and I—“ Minho tightened his hand that was still around Chris, stopping him mid sentence. 

“I told you not to speak unless I ask you something.” Chris was panting softly while Minho was working his hand teasingly over him. “I want you to enjoy yourself, baby,” Minho whispered while watching his best friend arch his back, “so you can use my mouth as much as you want,” Minho purred. 

Chris watched as Minho took him back into his mouth and started tonguing at the vein on the underside of his cock, which made both of the moan. 

And God, Minho’s moans might have been the best thing Chris has ever heard. Just thinking about making him moan had Chris involuntarily bucking his hips upward, gagging Minho just a bit.

“Min, y-you feel so....fuck! Oh my, just like that.” Chris couldn’t even form a full sentence while Minho had his tongue out, letting Chris fuck into his mouth without any obstacles in the way. Chris grabbed Minho’s hair with both of his hands and started bobbing his head up and down faster than the boy previously was, getting just the fix he needed.

“F-fuck! Minho, I’m gonna- can I?” Chris slowed his movements, in order for his best friend to answer. 

“You wanna cum in my mouth, baby?” Minho asked in a hoarse voice and Chris modded his head so quick he could’ve gave himself whiplash. “You have to ask nicely, and I’ll decide if you deserve to cum,” Minho finished with a whisper before he started tonguing Chris for the umpteenth time that night. 

“Please, f-fuck I really want to to.” Chris tried to buck his hips up again, until Minho put pressure on his hip, forcing him back down. 

“Only good boys get to cum, Chris. I can’t let you cum in my mouth unless you listen, love.” Chris whined at the mention of being good and he stopped moving altogether. “Do you want to cum, Chris?” Minho asked with his hoarse voice laced with lust.

“Y-yes, please,” Chris responded in a small voice. “I’ll be good for you, please just let me cum,” he whined, “please.”

“Aww,” Minho cooed at Chris slowly falling apart and kissed his hip bone. “Since you said you’ll be good for me, I’ll allow it.” Minho smiled softly at Chris and wrapped his lips around his swollen cock. 

“Fuck! Oh my god, don’t stop please.” Chris’ hand found purchase in Minho’s hair as he sucked and bobbed his head trying to get Chris closer to his high. He started thrusting into Minho’s mouth, adding to the pleasure he was receiving. Minho moaned as Chris sped up, and that’s when he realized that Minho was thrusting into the bed.

That was all he needed to let go. Chris’ moans formed into loud whines that could probably be heard by Changbin and Jisung next door. He let himself go into Minho’s mouth. This was way better than he imagined. All the wet dreams Chris had about Minho couldn’t compare to real life Minho sucking up every last drop of his cum as he got himself off. Minho let out a muffled moan around Chris, where he jolted because of the sensitivity.

Minho slowly removed himself and Chris and rolled over on his back panting just as hard as Chris was. The atmosphere was comfortable. Too comfortable for just having your best friend suck you off in the middle of the week. 

“Chris,” Minho said in a groggy tone.

“Hm?”

“I need underwear.”

“Do you seriously think I can get up right now?”

Minho laughed quietly before clearing his throat. “Yeah I forgot.” Minho rolled out of the bed and slipped his underwear off. 

Chris swore to himself that he wouldn’t peek, but who would actually give up the opportunity to see Minho’s dick? Not Chris. He turned his head in Minho’s direction, where his eyes immediately fell to his, now semi-soft, cock. The sudden sound of a throat clearing had Chris attention immediately and he turned his attention towards Minho’s face where he was met with a smirk.

“Maybe next time.” _Next time?_ “Top drawer, right?”

“Where else where my underwear be? In the closet?” Chris laughed lightly. Again this atmosphere was too comfortable for the situation the pair was just in, but Chris refused to question it. He’ll save it for the morning.

Minho slipped on one of Chris’ underwear and threw a clean pair on the latter for him to change into whenever his limbs were alive again. 

“Thanks,” Chris mumbled and Minho hummed in response and hopped back into the bed. “Move,” Minho whined trying to tug the comforter from under Chris’ limp body.

_God, he was so cute._

Chris mumbled a soft sorry and tumbled off the bed to change into the fresh pair of underwear Minho threw at him. “Hurry back,” Minho whined for the millionth time that night. “I want to be cuddled.”

Chris scrambled back into the bed and held Minho close, and after a while the latter began to draw circles into his arms. 

“It was Woojin,” Chris suddenly said into the quiet air.

“Excuse me?” 

“I had Woojin’s dick in my mouth.”

Minho pushed himself out of Chris’ arms and turned to face him, “Excuse me!” He exclaimed. “What in the fresh hell?”

“It was when me and him first met, at some random party that I think you accompanied me to.”

“Huh?” Chris laughed at Minho’s confusion and reached his arms out so he could continue cuddling the latter. 

“You left your drunk best friend at a party with people he barely knew,” Chris started. “Then I met Woojin. Danced with him. Sucked his dick in a bathroom floor that was actually pretty comfortable.”

“I don’t wanna hear anymore,” Minho mumbled.

“Aww,” Chris replied squeezing Minho as well. “Is someone upset?”

“Chris, I swear on my life, leave me alone or I’ll never suck your dick again.”

Chris suddenly choked on air, scaring Minho. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” Minho said turning around and patting Chris on the back. The latter suddenly collected Minho in his arms to hide his own embarrassment, “Was that not a one time thing? He steadily asked.

“I’m single. You’re single, for now. We crossed boundaries no friends should cross. So if you ever want to fuck, let me know.”

“Minho,” Chris whispered.

“Hm? Are you gonna tell me you love me?”

“No. It’s really hot in here and I want you turn the fan on.”

Minho yanked himself out of Chris’ grasp and got out the bed to turn the fan on, “Fuck you, Minseok.”

Chris laughed at Minho’s usage of Chris’ legal name and turned over to get comfortable in his empty bed. It didn’t last long though, Minho was instantly back and wrapped his entire body around Chris, where they stayed like that until they actually fell asleep.

Chris was truly fucked. His physical and emotional feelings towards Minho was fucked. The hickies on his neck is also going to tell the world that he is fucked. He might as well just have Minho suffocate him to death. He’d probably like it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cock is such an ugly term for penis. But so is dick, and member, and length. I need a better synonym.


	4. urs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Suddenly without you the bed feels too big”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly, honestly, didn’t mean to write this much. Also, YES! Woominchan (is that their ship name?) is in motion! (Also an accident)

Chris might just be the dumbest man alive. He couldn’t forget about the hickies littered all around his neck, but he sure did forget about the ones the world wasn’t supposed to see. Brian wasn’t aware of his previous escapades, so of course he threatened Chris’ life if he refused to go to his upcoming pool party. Which went very well, for everyone but the said male.

As soon as Chris walked through the back gate, Brian caused a scene. “Holy fuck!” He exclaimed turning all the attention from his conversation to Chris. “Who beat your ass?” Chris stared at Brian in confusion until he realized what was being referred. 

Brian ended up immediately calling and signaling Bam over to the scene, so they can harass Chris together. “Oh shit,” Bam, who was once immersed in conversation with none other than the devil himself, laughed out and ran over while dragging Minho with him to the scene unfolding in front of nearly 50 people. 

“Who did this to you?” Bam asked with fake concern laced in his voice. Chris tried covering as much as he could to save himself from embarrassment, but it was no use. “Don’t worry about it.”

The only one who was truly enjoying himself, at the moment, was Minho. And god, Minho looked so great, Chris wouldn’t mind getting on his knees for him right then and there.

“Minho,” Bam laughed elbowing the said boy in his side, “did you know about this?”

“Not at all.” Minho hummed with an amused look on his face. Chris caught the unfamiliar, but also familiar, glint in his eyes and huffed out of annoyance. Having nearly a hundred eyes on Chris was making him both shy and aroused at the same time and he couldn’t take it. “Can someone get me a damn shirt, please!” He yelled out right before the backyard was filled with snickers and curious voices.

“I should have one you can borrow,” Brian replied between laugher and wrapped his arm around Chris’ shoulder. “Oh!” Brian touched one of the hickies that was barely below Chris’ ear, “Did that one hurt?” He whispered.

“That one felt great, now leave me alone and stop asking questions.” Chris glances up at Minho just to see him staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. As soon as Brian and Chris made their way towards the door, Minho ran over and attached himself to the latter.

“Y’all don’t mind if I tag along? I need to interrogate Mr. Bang Chan here.”

“Wha-“

“Sure,” Brian interjected. “I think you left something here not too long ago too.”

It shouldn’t have been awkward, but it was very awkward. Minho would barely leave Chris’ side and as soon as Brian left them alone, Minho was all over him. 

He swung his leg over Chris’ thighs and positioned himself so that he was sitting comfortably in his lap. “These look nice on you,” Minho whispered as he was thumbing over the red and blue bruises he left. Without even noticing himself, Chris’ breath hitched as Minho pressed over the hickey right below his ear, “Because you’re the one that caused it,” he choked out.

Minho slid his fingers through his friend’s loose curls, “You love them though,” he said with a pull on Chris’ hair. “I can leave you more before Brian comes back with that tank.”

“Minho. Please.” Chris was choking up on his words, again, and who couldn’t blame him? He had his best friend sitting in his lap with another great proposition on the table.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please don’t do this now, there’s people right outside and Brian is upstairs, who can come down any minute.” 

Minho practically rolled off of his lap and laid, sprawled out across the couch. “I thought you would’ve liked that,” he pouted. 

Chris felt his face get hot and his hands immediately went to his cheeks. “S-shut up.”

“I am curious about something though,” Minho started.

“What now?”

Minho laid his upper body across Chris and supported his head with both of his hands. “Is it Brian?”

“Is what Brian?—oh, no. That man is straight. Why would you even think that?”

“He’s like one of the other guys you’re close to,” Minho spoke softly. “Well if you don’t count me or Woojin.”

Chris tensioned up at the mention of his “this is a one time thing” relationship with Woojin, and his “no-strings-attached, but at the same time very attached” relationship with Minho. He was right though, as well as very wrong. Brian is one of the few non-sexual relationships Chris has, other than Changbin and friends, but Chris only sees him as a brother and nothing more. 

Minho took Chris’ silence as a “You’re right” sorta thing and sat up as soon as footsteps started approaching the top of the stairs. “So I found a shirt,” Brian started, “But Minho, I think your jacket got mixed in with mine, so I can’t find it.”

“What’s your jacket doing here?” Chris whispered, well at least thought he did.

“Minho came over here drunk one night looking for you.” Brian was at the end of the stairs and tossed his spare shirt to Chris who still had a look of confusion on his face. “I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you to freak out, Mr. Mysterious.” He explained.

“He was probably really busy that night too,” Minho smiled slyly. 

“When was this?” Chris asked slipping the shirt over his head.

“A day before I came over,” Minho mumbled like a child who was getting scolded.

Chris sighed and Minho smiled at him, with that smile that makes him want to just pass out into a coma. “This isn’t couple’s therapy, you two.” Brian laughed out and directed the pair off the couch. “It’s a pool party, with single people, go mingle.” He finished with a shove out the back door. 

“Chris isn’t that single,” Minho called behind him. 

“Shut—“

Bam ran over to the back door and linked his arm with Chris, which got Minho’s attention. “So who did it?”

“It’s none of your concern,” the embarrassed Chris mumbled.

Bam looked over at Minho, and the latter raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Do you know now, Minho?”

Minho placed his arm on top of Chris’ shoulder and smiled while he nodded his head. Chris tensed up, again, as Minho tapped his finger tips on Chris’ collarbone. “I promised I wouldn’t tell though,” Minho said towards Bam, who once wore a curious expression on his face.

“Y’all suck,” Bam sulked and walked away towards Brian. “Do you have anything alcoholic to drink, Younghyun-ie? Chris and Minho are being secretive!”

Chris let out a breath of relief that he didn’t even know he was holding in and Minho patted his back. “You need to relax. Unwind, have fun. It’s the summer,” Minho smiled warmly at his best friend as he was internally freaking out. 

“Bam!” Minho called and followed him, “Once you get your hand on some, let me know!”

“Um, no?” Brian interjected from afar. “I don’t want anyone falling in the pool and drowning because they’re too drunk to stand.”

Both Minho and Bam pouted at Brian, until the back gate opened and a very loud, and already drunk, Hyunjin walked through with Changbin and Jisung trailing behind.

“Oh fuck me,” Chris groaned out in annoyance.

“I will not do that, my friend,” Hyunjin said as he attached himself to Chris’ side. The drunk boy leaned up in order to whisper into Chris’ ear. “You could ask Minho though, I bet he’d do it.”

The words that left Hyunjin’s mouth caused Chris to break out into a coughing fit and push Hyunjin away before he died right on the spot. “Is it Hyunjin?” Brian asked no one in particular. 

“Is what Hyunjin?” Changbin finally made it over after greeting a few people on the way. 

“Oh! You must not know!” Bam excitingly yelled. “Someone left marks all over Chris and he won’t tell us who.”

Changbin whipped his head towards the said boy, who was now in a lawn chair drinking water, with wide eyes and whipped his head towards Minho, who was wearing a smile on his face. “It definitely wasn’t Hyunjin,” Changbin carefully said. 

Bam caught Changbin’s movements and moved in closer, as if they were talking about something top secret. “How can you prove that?”

“I just know. Why don’t we all just have fun and get the night started?”

“With drinks!” Jisung shouted in the distance, and Bam immediately ran over to the boy who held two bottles in his hands.

“What did I say!” Brian attempted to stop everyone, but with one drunk individual already present, there’ll definitely be more. And there was. As the night progressed, Bam was completely in drunk slut mode, Changbin and Jisung obviously don’t know the concept of rooms, Hyunjin was loudly singing along to whatever song that was currently playing, and Chris and Minho were being the normal drunk, but clingy, pair they always are. 

Minho watched all of their friends adoringly as he threaded his fingers through Chris’ hair, as the latter laid on his shoulder. “They’re cute,” Minho tried whispering about Changbin and Jisung.

“They’re literally making out.”

Minho whined in disagreement, “I mean they’re a cute couple.”

Chris hummed in agreement, because they are. Changbin and Jisung fit each other like puzzle pieces. You couldn’t imagine one without the other before they dated, and you definitely can’t imagine it now. Sometimes Chris thought about how it would be if things worked out for Minho and himself. Would it be easier if Minho just moved in with him? He basically is over there most of the time. How would they even act as a couple? Would things change or be how they are now? 

“Hey lovebirds,” Brian called, grabbing the pair’s attention. “Come play a game with us, nerds.”

“If it’s truth or dare again I’m not playing,” Minho said surprising Chris. “I don’t trust Hyunjin, he’d fuck everyone over.”

“Not true!” The said boy protested from the other side of the pool.

“Low key kind of true.” Chris got up from the edge of the pool, with Minho following suit, and headed towards the other end of the pool everyone is gathered at. By this time, there’s not many people left at the party, so letting loose and losing control was a part of everyone’s plan. Everyone but Chris, at least.

“How about Drunk Jenga?” Changbin suggested once everyone was situated where they wanted to sit. Which Minho calls himself sitting in Chris’ lap, more like on one of his thighs. 

“The hell is that?” Brian questioned.

Changbin cleared his throat, getting ready to explain when Chris answered before him. “We all have to write a dare—or task—on all of the Jenga pieces—which you have—and whoever pulls the block has to do the task.”

“Thanks for stealing my thunder Chris,” Changbin sneered.

“Hey hey,” Jisung interrupted. “Let’s not argue or fight tonight.” Jisung was rubbing Changbin’s back, which caught Chris’ attention and caused him to pout at the sight. He laid his chin on Minho’s shoulder, and the latter grabbed the pouting boy’s hands and wrapped them around his torso, and began rubbing the back of his hands in a massaging manner. 

While Changbin continued explaining the game, to a very confused and stubborn Brian, Minho and Chris were immersed in their own little world. The small action of Minho allowing Chris to cuddle him in public, made Chris’ heart race, and Minho knew. 

Minho cooed at Chris’ behavior and squeezed his hands adoringly. “Why are you acting like _my_ shy baby?” Minho whispered. Minho called Chris his. Minho really called Chris his baby. His. Baby. Chris was definitely losing his shit internally.

“I don’t wanna write on my Jenga pieces though,” Brian’s protesting broke Chris out of his little gay panic day dream, and he turned his attention back towards the conversation. “I can buy you a new game,” He reassured Brian. “I promise.”

“Fine!” Brian gave in. “Does anyone have a sharpie or something?”

“I do!” Hyunjin yelled excitedly and ran over to his bag he dropped off by the gate when he first appeared at the party. 

“This is going to be a disaster,” Jisung laughed out. 

“But it’ll be worth it,” Bam reassured the group. Hyunjin returned back to the semicircle with four markers and Brian’s Jenga was ready for redecoration. 

Writing demands on the Jenga pieces was way more exhausting than everyone anticipated. The guys did this with no exact system, so digging through a pile of wooden blocks looking for blank ones took up to at least 20 minutes, and Minho was still sitting comfortably with Chris’ thigh in between his legs. 

Once the Jenga tower was built, Chris could easily read five blocks, off the top, that could easily end his life right there, and that was probably Changbin’s intentions the entire time. 

“Chris,” Bam smiled sinisterly, “why don’t you go first?”

“Why can’t Brian? It’s his game.”

“Because,” the said boy started but realized there was no actual reason and just settled with his statement. 

Chris rolled his eyes and began to reach forward until he felt Minho tension up. Chris didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system or he was just being plain ol’ stupid, but he placed one hand around Minho’s hip and continued to lean forward to carefully grab a block from the Jenga tower. He definitely didn’t know why he wanted to urge Minho to use his thigh, right in front of their friends, to get himself off right then and there.

But he whispered it to him, right after successfully pulling the block out. Chris could feel Minho’s arousal and couldn’t help flexing his thigh under Minho, causing the latter to slightly jerk his whole body forward. 

“What does the block say?” Changbin questioned.

Chris cleared his throat and read the block out loud, “Tell the last person you talked to that you love them.” Once he finished, his face immediately grew red.

“Minho,” he started. 

“Hmm?”

“Iloveyou,” Chris rushed out.

“What was that?” Hyunjin questioned with his hand cupped behind his ear, “the audience didn’t understand.”

“Fuck you,” Chris responded making everyone, including Minho laugh. 

“Go on,” Minho started. “I’m waiting.”

“I.....love you,” Chris restated still with a blush across his face. 

“Great!” Bam clapped. “Minho since you’re right there, we’ll go right.”

Minho sighed and leaned over, not forgetting to use his hand to balance himself on Chris’ leg, making the male under him stiffen up, once again. “It says to confess my biggest sin?” Minho laughed out in a questioning tone.

“Do it!” Bam yelled. 

“Well we all know who that one belongs to,” Brian laughed. 

“Bam, you’re not supposed to reveal who put what,” Changbin responded.

Bam shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Minho, “So?”

“Easy,” Minho started, “I’m gay.”

Everyone boo’d at Minho’s answer and he dropped his jaw in shock. “What’s wrong with that answer?”

“That’s too basic,” Jisung answered.

“We all know you’re gay, that’s not new.” Changbin added.

“Shut up,” Minho mumbled. “You just discovered that you’re gay.”

Changbin’s jaw dropped and the semi-circle was filled with laughter. “Give us a different sin, Lee Minho.” 

The said boy gasped at Changbin before dramatically rolling his eyes. “I’m not drunk enough for this one.”

“I’ll personally go to my fridge for you,” Brian insisted.

“Would you mind?” Minho tilted his head to the side and smiled.

“You don’t need to drink anymore tonight,” Chris reminded Minho and wrapped his arm around his waist, with his chin resting on his shoulder again,

“Just tell us your biggest sin,” Hyunjin whined. “I’m curious now.”

“Fine!” Minho exclaimed. “If you guys want my biggest, juiciest sin, I’ll say it.” Minho paused for the suspense and everyone leaned in, except Chris since their faces were already inches apart.

“I thought about some things,” Minho’s voice lost that usual playful tone, and Chris could feel his own arousal clouding his mind.

“What kind of things?” Jisung questioned as everyone brought their heads even closer.

“Things about people that I had no business thinking about, and getting off to it,” Minho finished and everyone stayed silent.

“Oh?” Hyunjin was the first to react, and Minho instantly smiled to avoid the topic any further. Chris felt himself get warm and concluded that he needed a little bit of space from Minho. So he increased the space, but only by removing himself from Minho’s back and sitting back on the chair.

“Okay so, we obviously need to drink some more. I’m gonna get some from the fridge.” Brian abruptly got up from the lawn chair and left the group to retrieve more liquid courage. 

“So do we continue or...” Bam trailed off.

“It was Brian’s turn next, so I guess we wait,” Changbin answered Bam’s open ended question. 

“He needs to hurry up, I’m getting tired. I need some excitement in my life right now.” Minho felt uncomfortable with nothing supporting his back anymore, which was Chris’ back, and called himself getting situated on Chris’ leg again by scooting himself back, so that his back was resting on Chris’ chest again.

Changbin, who once had his attention on Jisung, raised his eyebrow at the pair in front of them and the position they were sitting in. Chris looked comfortable, but at the same time he wore a strained expression on his face. That’s when Changbin raked his eyes down to where Minho’s left leg was, pressing right against Chris’ crotch. 

And Chris was trying his hardest to not let out a moan in front of all their friends, but Minho was making it difficult by moving his leg every few minutes. Maybe that was Minho’s plan, to make Chris fall apart in front of everybody. Again, Chris wasn’t opposed to the idea.

After what felt like an eternity of suffering, and having to hear Jisung constantly direct the conversation between Hyunjin and Changbin somewhere else, Brian came back with a canister and an odd looking bottle that was obviously full of alcohol.

“Okay,” he started as he returned back to his seat. “We’re gonna twist up the rules a little more.”

Echoes of confusion were coming from everyone, until Brian cracked open the bottle and poured a fulfilling amount in the canister. “We’re going to pass this around,” he starts while lifting the canister in the air. “Before you have your turn, you have to refill the canister and drink everything that is in it.”

“But what if the person before us doesn’t drink everything they poured?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Here he go with the damn questions,” Changbin mumbled, gaining a slap in the arm from Jisung.

“That’s easy. The next person will have to still refill and drink what’s inside. We won’t know whether or not they finished until it’s our turn to drink.” Brian finished.

“And what’s the reason of this?” Minho asked.

“So we can speak without restrictions!” Bam yelled out answering the question. 

“Like we need to be drinking anymore tonight;” Chris grumbled softly.

“So drink up, Brian!” Hyunjin excitedly expressed, and Brian did exactly that and finished everything he poured.

The guys cheered and Brian pulled out a block that read, ‘Text your ex and tell them you miss them, without context.’

“I might just kill whoever wrote this,” Brian sighed out and pulled out his phone. 

Minho stifled a little chuckle, which probably meant that he’s the one who wrote the task. Nobody paid any attention to him though, everyone was too focused on Brian struggling to text his most recent ex. Chris, on the other hand, had his full attention on his best friend settled on his leg. Having Minho chuckling on top of him meant two things: he was going to lose his balance and Chris had—more like wanted—to wrap his arms around his waist. That led to Minho draping both of his legs across Chris’ lap, as well wrapping both of his arms around Chris’ shoulders. 

In the end, Minho was actually sitting in Chris’ lap. Again, nobody paid attention because this seems like normal too-far-gone Minho. But to Chris, this was more. Minho probably didn’t think of anything of it, not only because he’s about two sips from blacking out, but because this was normal for him too, but only when they’re alone.

The dares continued around the circle. Hyunjin had to jump back into the water, but without swimming trunks. Bam had to dance on Brian, which almost got him murdered on the spot. Jisung had to take control of Changbin’s twitter for five minutes, and in the end Felix ended up calling his phone in concern. And they were back to Chris, with the tower still standing tall.

By this point, Chris didn’t want to drink anymore knowing that he has to care for a half asleep Minho, but he took one more sip and pulled a dangerous block from the bottom of the tower. And the game was over.

“What do we do if the tower falls?” Hyunjin pointed his question towards Changbin.

“They still have to do what the block says, and they lose the game.” Changbin answered. “Chris?”

Chris’ eyes widened at the demand on the block then looked up at all the expectant eyes looking back at him.

“So?” Brian questioned.

“Tell us what it says,” Bam whined out.

“Minho is sleep though,” Chris whispered.

“No I’m not.”

Minho sat his head up from Chris’ shoulder and took the block from the latter. “It says to kiss the first person who comes to mind after reading this.” Minho finished with a whisper.

“This is like freshman year all over again!” Bam applauded loudly. 

“Do I have to? I already lost, what’s the point of doing this?” Chris protested again.

“Chris, it shouldn’t be that bad.” Minho practically purred while leaning closer.

“We can look away?” Jisung offered and Hyunjin reached over to slap his leg. “That takes the whole point away from the game.”

“They’re both stupid drunk—don’t look at me like that, you are—if we turned around for like five seconds, we’d hear them making out.” Jisung defended his offer.

“We aren’t gonna make out, you tw—!”

Minho grabbed Chris’ face and smashed his lips against the same lips that were just protesting. Which made the latter widen his eyes before actually reciprocating the kiss back, and everyone’s attention was on them, just like freshman year. 

This time Chris was the one who deepened the kiss and placed one of his hands on top of Minho’s thigh. They were lost in their kiss. Too focused indulging in each other to not realize that all of their friends, except Hyunjin, wore shocked expressions on their faces. 

“Um, guys?” Bam tried whispering to get the busy pair’s attention. Which didn’t work, so he turned his attention to Changbin with a look on his face that reads ‘do something!’

Changbin elbowed Chris on his side, and the latter immediately pulled his lips away from the one in his lap. 

“What the fuck was that?” Brian spat out.

Minho hopped up from Chris’ lap, which made him the center of the semi-circle, with an unreadable expression on his face. “What the fuck was what?”

“You know exactly what that was, both of you do,” Hyunjin answered and everyone, except the said boys, responded with agreeing statements.

“It was nothing, guys. Relax,” Minho slurred.

“I think that’s it for the night. It’s getting late.” Changbin patted Jisung’s thigh so they could get up, and he turned his attention to Chris. “I’m calling a Lyft, did you want to ride with us?”

“Um sure,” Chris said quietly. “Minho, how are you getting home?”

“Oh!” Minho exclaimed excitedly while gathering his belongings. “Woojin is picking me up, I already texted him.”

Chris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his best friend, and the latter raised his hands up in defense. “We live down the street from each other and he offered me a ride. Don’t worry he’s not replacing you.” 

Chris was about to argue with what Minho thought was the issue, but Changbin dragged the confused individual away.

“You gotta tell me more about that person who did that to you!” Minho called after Chris.

Chris’ plan when he got in the car was to get the window seat and go straight to sleep, but with the events that have been occurring, Changbin had other things planned, like giving Chris an earful.

“You’re a dumb ass. Truly.”

Jisung let out a tired chuckle and Chris sighed in response. “I told you to tell Minho how you feel, but from what I’ve witnessed, you prance into the party covered in hickies and making out with him—wait?”

Chris looked over at Changbin and the latter’s eyes were wide. “Are y’all secretly together?”

“No we are not, things just happened and yeah.”

“Yeah?” Jisung questioned.

“We talked, but he thinks I like someone else. He asked to s—“

“Wait,” Changbin interrupted. “You talked to him but you didn’t tell him that you’re so deeply in love with him?”

“Um yeah? You of all people should know it’s not easy.”

“You’re a dumb ass.” An unfamiliar voice spoke from the front of the car, which caused Chris to scoff as he made eye contact with the owner of the voice, their driver.

“So Minho left all of those, but pretended that he didn’t? Changbin questioned.

“Yes.”

The voice from the front of the car spoke again, “Sounds like a secret relationship to me,” he laughed out.

“I feel like rolling out the car,” Chris started and the doors locked in response.

“Chill,” said a half asleep Jisung laying on Changbin’s shoulder. “We’re like five minutes away.”

Chris let his head fall to the side, so that he was leaning on the window, and stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. The driver wished Chris luck as he drove off, and Chris waved it off because at this point, he needs it.

After bidding good night to Changbin and Jisung, Chris realized he was drunk and alone and Minho was either hanging out with Woojin or fast asleep at his own apartment, for once.

He didn’t want to think about Minho and Woojin randomly hanging out, but it was something that wouldn’t let his mind rest. Watching two characters in a movie confess their love for each other wasn’t any help, and trying to focus on how hungry he was couldn’t keep his mind off the pair either. 

In the end, Chris ended up laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, with his mind racing about all the little reasons Minho and Woojin were together. Did Minho tell Woojin he knows? It wouldn’t really be an issue, unless that’s not what they talked about. Was Minho telling Woojin about what they did? That also wouldn’t be that bad, it might interest Woojin and he might be interested in joining them.

The sudden vibration from his phone ripped the dangerous thought out of Chris’ mind, and he didn’t know if he wanted to feel relieved or disappointed. 

Without looking at the caller, he picked up his phone and felt a wave of satisfaction when Minho greeted him with his normal drunk, cheeky ‘hi!’

“So I’m guessing you got home safely?” Chris put the phone on speaker, and laid on his side with his complete focus on the electronic next to him. “I did,” Minho sung into the phone. “We talked about you, tonight.”

And Chris’ biggest fear came true. “Oh, w-what was said?” Minho didn’t respond and Chris had to tap his screen to double check if he was awake. “Minnie?”

“Sorry,” Minho whispered out. “Woojinnie noticed my little problem once I got in the car.” Minho finished with a whisper again.

“And?” Chris had the strongest urge to palm himself through his pants, but as desperate as he feels, Minho would be able to tell right away.

“I told him you did it,” Minho practically purred into the phone the same way he did in Chris’ ear before he kissed him. Chris was beyond turned on, and at this point, the thought of having Minho on the phone while he got himself off excited him more.

“Was that it?” Chris nearly whimpered into the phone. “He offered to help me, but I turned him down.” Minho said as he let out a strained whimper. Chris knew exactly what was going on, but egging his best friend on was something that is definitely on his bucket list.

“You should’ve let him, he’s packing.”

Minho snorted and Chris panicked, again. Was he just fucking with Chris to see what he’ll say? Was Woojin still with Minho right now?

“God,” Minho laughed out. “You just changed the whole energy of this, I hate you.”

“Changed what energy? I thought we were having a normal conversation, Minnie.” Chris pouted although he knew Minho couldn’t see him.

“We were having a simple conversation,” Minho breathed into the phone.

“So us talking about your erection and Woojin’s dick is a simple conversation,” Chris laughed. “Noted.”

“No one told you to suck his dick.”

“He did!” Chris exclaimed. “Well he suggested it, like he suggested helping you out.”

“I didn’t want him to help me though,” Minho replied quietly. Chris could feel his arousal growing again, as Minho’s voice kept wavering. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because,” Minho paused. “I wanted you to. I still want you to, Chris.”

“Are you—?”

“I am,” Minho interrupted him. “I’ve been touching myself since before I even called you.” Chris wouldn’t say he was shocked at Minho, because what’s the point of being secretive about their attraction to each other when they obviously can’t keep their hands to themselves, but he sure as hell was surprised at the moment. “How long have you been doing that?” 

“I got home almost an hour ago,” Minho paused again. “Probably thirty minutes now. Can you please help me?” Chris basically stopped breathing after hearing Minho beg. He’s usually not the one who’s needy and being restricted from touch. “H-how am I supposed to?” Yeah, Chris was palming himself through his shorts, but other than moaning, he didn’t know how to be of help.

Minho paused all movement. Chris could tell he stopped moving completely, no more rustling sounds, no more heavy or shuddered breaths. Minho was silent. “Minnie? Did you fall asleep?” Chris whispered.

“Have you never had phone sex before?”

“You’re gonna laugh at me,” Chris said while holding back a moan. “I’m not,” Minho started. “You can tell me, baby.” Minho reassured his best friend. “It’s okay if you haven’t, I can help you.”

God, Chris was in love. This definitely wasn’t the time to realize it, but he’s practically whipped for his best friend.

“Can you help me?” Chris asked in a small voice that he couldn’t even recognize. “Of course I can, love.” The shift in Minho’s demeanor over the phone was turning Chris on even more. Minho went from being needy to being the one guiding. “I know you’re already touching yourself, baby, you don’t have to be shy.” Minho says sweetly. That was Chris’ cue to take his fully hard cock out of his underwear, and to begin pumping himself slowly. The act alone was pulling little moans from the back of his throat, but hearing Minho moan along with him was enough to make Chris tug himself harder, pulling a groan from the back of his throat as well.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby boy.” Minho praised him. “Tell me how it feels. Tell me how much you need me.” Minho eggs him on this time.

Chris moaned louder, as he moved his hand faster. “It feels so good, Minnie, but it’d feel better if you were here.” Chris could hear Minho on the other side of the phone rustling around, then he heard a soft gasp. “Are you okay, Minnie?”

“I am,” Minho said while panting. “I just—I need you.” 

Chris let out a whimper at Minho’s words and held a tight grip on his bed sheets as his hand moved along his length. “You want me to fuck you?” Chris asked, moaning at the familiar thought of fucking his best friend. 

“I need you to fuck me.” Minho groaned. “I want your full attention on me as I ride you.” Minho finishes with a soft moan, that Chris definitely felt in his cock. “You have my attention,” Chris tells him I’m between pants. “You don’t know how bad I want to slide my hands all over you right now.”

“Oh, is that so?” Minho let out a little chuckle and Chris could feel his heart racing. “You’re bad at listening, baby. I don’t think you deserve to touch,” Minho tells him.

“You just told me I was being good,” Chris whined. “I want you to feel even better as you ride me.” He hears Minho’s movements getting faster and began pumping himself at the same pace. “Minnie? Are you close?”

“I am, but we’re not finished yet.” Minho tells him. “I want you to touch yourself completely. You’re gonna do more than stroke that pretty cock for me.” At this point, Minho could barely form a full sentence without finishing off with a moan. Every moan and whimper Minho let out went straight to Chris’ cock, and fighting off the urge to cum was beginning to get more difficult by the second. “Please tell me what to do. I want to be good for you, Minnie.”

“I want you to stop stroking yourself real quick.” Minho whispered through the phone, and Chris obeyed. “Place your hands by your neck, and start from there. I want you to explore every part of your body and imagine it as me.” Chris let out a moan at Minho’s demands, and used one hand to massage the hickies littered across his neck. His other hand went straight towards one of his nipples, and he began tweaking the hard bud. The soft moans Chris began letting out, resulted in low moans coming from Minho in the other side of the phone. “Press on the hickey on the side of your neck, baby.” Chris obeyed, then realized there are two hickies placed on both sides of his neck, in place where a hand would fit in.

“You want me to choke myself?” Chris asked in a small voice.

“Only if you want to, I’m not forcing you.”

Chris started thumbing over one of the hickies on the side of his neck, while he listened to Minho moaning softly, then placed his middle finger over the other and applied pressure. The act alone wouldn’t have done much for Chris, but since he was still alternating between his nipples, he was becoming a whining mess.

“You can go back to touching yourself, baby,” Minho sighed out after a few minutes of teasing both himself and Chris. The poor male couldn’t even tell what Minho was doing on the other end of the phone, but the little whimpers he kept letting out every so often would’ve probably been enough to make Chris cum untouched.

“You said I can continue?” Chris asked with a small voice as he wrapped his shaking hand back around his once neglected cock. Minho hums in response, but it came out more as a moan than a hum.

“You sound so pretty, Minnie,” Chris praised his best friend in between moans. “I want to be the one making you sound like that,” he continues. 

“Oh is that so?” Minho chuckled.

“Yes, Minnie, yes. I can’t wait to fuck you and have you moaning loudly on top of me.”

“While I’m choking you?” Minho pants.

Chris whimpered at the thought, moving his unoccupied hand back towards his throat, and applied pressure once again. He tried answering Minho, but every sound that was coming from Chris were mixtures of gasps and pants. “Do you wanna be a good boy and cum for me?” Minho asked through his moans. Chris hummed a quick response and quickened his movements, becoming a writhing mess. 

With Minho praising him, as well as moaning in between, Chris couldn’t help but to let himself go after hearing Minho moan his name out loud. All Chris’ movements halted, and he laid there with his hand still wrapped around his cock as cum continuously leaked from it. 

Everything was white. Chris stared at his ceiling as if he was in a daze. He was so focused on calming himself down, he didn’t hear Minho finishing on the other end. Both males were breathing heavy as they came down from their high. No talking, just complete, but comfortable, silence. Until Minho cleared his throat.

“That was...um...”

“I have a mess to clean up, I’ll....I’ll call you back. Just give me a moment,” Chris interrupted and quickly hung up. It took a few minutes for him to recover himself and roll out of bed to clean himself up. Changing the sheets should’ve been the second most important thing on his list, after wiping himself off, but laying back down was the only thing on his mind. Alongside Minho, of course. 

Minho. Should he even call him back. What if he’s weirded out, although he has no reason to be, but still. Chris laid back in his bed, on the cleaner side, and stared at his phone before dialing Minho’s number.

“I thought you fell asleep or something,” Minho says still breathing heavy. “No....there was just a lot to clean up.” Chris chuckled embarrassingly. Minho sounded like he was laughing, but with his voice groggy, it sounded like he was gargling water. “You could say I have that effect?” He said in a questioning tone.

“Oh my god, shut up please.” Chris laughed out and Minho joined him. 

“You wouldn’t be telling me shut up if we were in the same bed again.”

Chris rolled his eyes like Minho could see him, got comfortable under his covers. “I would still be telling you to shut up, probably even shove you away from me.”

“You’re such a terrible liar.” Minho yawned

“And you need to go to bed,” Chris retorted. “It’s so hard,” Minho whined. “I’m not used to sleeping alone anymore. At least in my bed.”

“Yeah.....” Chris trailed off. “It is weird without you bothering me and taking up the whole bed,” he whispered.

“You enjoy my company and having to fight over the blanket. I don’t wanna hear it,” Minho chuckled.

“Go to bed Lee Minho,” Chris rolled his eyes again, but this time with a smile on his face. “Fine,” the latter started. “I’m going to bed, goodnight lover boy.”

“Goodnight.” Chris says before hanging up. 

He was so screwed. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending seems so awkward, I’m so s o r r y
> 
> ALSO shameless promotion maybe?  
> I made a nsfw twitter a while ago and I’m not active, SO I want to be active. Feel free to follow (@yukheisrings) also if under 18 I may not accept or interact.


	5. he’s annoying, he’s bitchy, he’s kinda cute???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so short compared to the last chapter I know :(( and I haven’t updated in so long.
> 
> Tis a filler chapter! Kinda!

Minho going on a short vacation may have been the second best thing he told Chris, the first being that he’s stuck with him forever. Chris knew he needed a break away from Minho. Since their little escapade at the party and over the phone, Chris has been intentionally avoiding him.

Everyone knew that. Their friends weren’t stupid, after Changbin put two and two together the, night of the party, one by one everyone questioned their relationship. Starting with Woojin.

About two weeks after the party, and day one since Minho left, Woojin randomly called Chris to hang out, but instead it turned into two hours of interrogation, and like thirty minutes of Chris with a pissy attitude. He was already worried about whatever was going to happen between him and Woojin, since they barely hang out alone already. Just having him walking into his apartment was enough the raise the tension. 

“Don’t worry,” Woojin laughed as Chris answered the door. “I don’t have any ulterior motives,” he paused, sat down, and smirked at Chris, “unless you do.”

Chris scoffed softly and sat down next to him. Not too close, but close enough to feel the heat from Woojin’s body. “If that’s not the case then,” Chris started. “What’s up? We normally don’t see each other, unless we’re all hanging out as a group?”

“We’re friends too, can I not hang out with you?” Woojin pouted. Woojin is attractive, and Chris sometimes doesn’t mind wanting to jump his bones. But Woojin pouting? It doesn’t work for him the same way Minho makes it work. When Woojin pouts, it’s like using your dom voice knowing damn well you’re a twinky sub, and it just isn’t doing it for him. But Minho? God, when Minho pouts, there’s so many emotions and feelings going through Chris he doesn’t know if he wants to smoosh his cheeks together or get on his knees for him. Both would work though.

“Christopher!” Woojin’s voice shook Chris out of his current thoughts, and the male sighed. “You’re staring, are you sure you don’t have any ulterior motives while I’m here?” Woojin questioned as he leaned back and stretched his arm out across the back of the couch.

“Was I staring? Sorry.”

Woojin sighed and looked Chris straight into his eyes, “I’m just gonna get straight to the point since your mind is definitely in the gutter.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I wouldn’t say anything is exactly wrong, but there’s something I’m wondering about.” Chris looked at Woojin to continue, which he did. “You and Minho? What’s up? Like are y’all dating or something, cause if so I don’t want to—“

“No,” was the only word that left Chris’ mouth.

“No?”

“No.”

Woojin looked at Chris with suspicion and the latter just stared back, slowly blinking. “I know it’s none of my business cause I mean we fucked around—“

“Once,” Chris interrupted.

“Once,” Woojin added. “But y’all are a thing, right?”

Chris sighed loudly, more like yelled in frustration, and slouched in his spot on the couch. “You’re so dramatic,” Woojin chuckled. “It can’t be _that_ complicated.”

“It _is_ that complicated, Woojin,” Chris scoffed. “Just because you and I are friends, before and after I sucked your dick, doesn’t mean this situation is the same,” he snapped.

“I know it’s not the same, that’s obviously why I asked if you two are dating. Whatever y’all have going on, it’s definitely more than what you and I had going on.” Woojin tried keeping the tone of his voice low before Changbin and Jisung come over banging down the door in concern, but with Chris’ attitude, it wasn’t going to last long.

“Why are you concerned? You were just thinking with your dick not too long ago when you picked Minho up from the party. Or is that why you’re concerned?” Chris stared at Woojin waiting for a response, until the latter started chuckling.

“Why are you so angry?” Woojin laughed out. “It’s obvious that you two have a thing for each other, and the way you’re acting proves it.” Woojin finished and looked at Chris as his eyes softened.

“What do you mean we both have a thing for each other?” Chris asked softly.

“Why do you think me and Minho been hanging out recently?”

“Cause I told him I sucked your dick?” Chris laughed out and Woojin joined in. “Not really,” the latter said with his voice full of laughter. “He did ask me about it though, but he also won’t shut up about the guy you allegedly like.”

Chris sighed loudly again and hung his upper body over the arm of the couch, “I’m a dumbass aren’t I?” Chris asked. “I wouldn’t say a dumbass, but Minho is cute, so you need to stop dicking around. Literally.” Woojin said while shrugging his shoulders.

“He is cute, isn’t he?”

“Yes he is, and so are you, so please just date him and stop acting stupid.”

“I’m not acting stupid,” Chris mumbled. “I’m just worried that it’s only sexual attraction and not romantic. 

Woojin chuckled and let his head fall back on the top of the couch, causing Chris to slap him on the thigh. “Why’d you laugh? Did he tell you anything?”

“I don’t know what y’all do behind close doors, but you two are attached to the hip. Not sexually, but on an different intimate level. Anyone can tell there’s obviously something more than a simple friendship.”

“Ew,” Chris laughed, “I didn’t expect something that mushy to come out of your mouth. Go back to being that cocky asshole you usually are.” As the words left his mouth, Chris felt his body being shoved over and Woojin had a look of fake hurt spread across his face.

“Okay but,” Chris started while sitting up. “Should I go for it? Like should I truly go for it?”

Woojin paid him no mind, instead he kept his face in his phone, snickering and texting. Chris tapped the distracted male’s knee, and the latter started laughing harder. “Hyunjin thinks you should stop dicking around and just send it.”

“Why?” Chris yelled. 

“Why what? You literally just asked if you should go for it,” Woojin shrugged with an amused look on his face.

“No not that, why’re you texting Hyunjin about this right now? Matter of fact, _why_ are y’all talking about this anyways?”

“Oh,” Woojin laughed chuckled out. “Christopher, did you think all of us were oblivious to you two? Especially Hyunjin?”

“I mean yeah? We just bicker back and forth when we’re around you guys,” Chris mumbled while playing with the ends of the sleeves on his shirt.

“And when y’all two are drunk?”

“Just clingy. What’s wrong with being touchy drunks?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Woojin started with a smile on his face. “Also, Hyunjin is on his way over here.”

“Wha—?”

“He invited himself,” Woojin interrupted. “I thought you would’ve figured that part out about him by now.” As soon as the words left Woojin’s mouth, tiny knocks could be heard from the front door.

“That’s him isn’t it?” Chris asked keeping his focus on his sleeves. 

“Tis me,” Hyunjin said as soon as Woojin opened the door. “And I have good news, boys!”

Both Chris and Woojin looked at the youngest with worry written all over their faces. Hyunjin pranced into the living room and sat in the floor facing the pair. “So?” Woojin questioned.

“I convinced Minho to come back sooner.”

Chris wasn’t too fond of that idea, and it was very apparent because of the way his facial expressions kept wavering. Woojin glanced back and forth between the two before speaking up. “What was the reason for that?” He tried asking without sounding like a completely ass, but by the way Hyunjin’s face immediately fell, he failed.

“I mean like, what’s so important that you rushed Minho back home?” Woojin frantically corrected himself. 

“I-I mean...” Hyunjin trailed off and the sound of Chris’ text tone went off.

“It’s Minho,” Chris sighed out.

“Why are you even avoiding him? I mean it’s very obvious that you two are interested in each other. Especially you.” Hyunjin pointed out and Woojin silently agreed with the nod of his head. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Chris started. “There’s like this voice in my head telling me not to go for it. Like what if something happens and it ends up ruining our friendship too? It’s obvious that you should never date in your friend group, but like,” Chris paused and sighed. “I don’t know anymore.”

“So,” Woojin started, “you’re scared of the ‘what if’s’, and because of that you’re separating yourself from him.” Woojin confirmed. 

“But look at Changbin and Jisung. They went for it, I’m pretty sure they have their petty and stupid fights, but because they’re that special to each other, they make it work.” Hyunjin placed his hand reassuringly on Chris’ knee, “And I’m pretty sure you two can overcome anything stupid, even when it comes to spending time with that dumbass over there,” Hyunjin said while pointing at Woojin, making the said boy scoff and roll his eyes.

Turning his attention back towards Chris, Woojin tapped the latter’s phone. “By the way, what did Minho say? Cause I see that you haven’t responded yet.”

Chris looked down at his phone, then at Hyunjin, who was still sitting on the floor, then at Woojin. Chris sighed, for the umpteenth time that evening, and read word from word off of his screen. “‘Hey so, I’m coming back this weekend, instead of next weekend. Not only because I miss you (and our annoying friends) but because I need to talk to you about something important, and it can’t be over the phone. So yeah, miss you.’”

“Oh,” both Woojin and Hyunjin said quietly, causing Chris to frown. “You two are no help at all.”

“That’s a lie!” Hyunjin yelled out. “I just gave you great advice less than ten minutes ago.”

“Okay but, that doesn’t help with the problem at hand,” Chris argued back.

Woojin chuckled to himself, drawing the attention of both guys. “Just tell him that you miss him too—because you do—and just let him know that you’ll be waiting. For that important talk. Not that other thing,” Woojin rambled off at the end of his version of great advice.

“Great,” Chris responded to the text and tossed his phone on the carpet. “Who else but you two know?”

“Oh, about you and Minho’s secret best friends with benefits relationship?” Hyunjin asked matter-of-factly.

Chris rolled his eyes in response, “Yes, Hwang.”

“Everyone does,” Woojin chimed in with a smile on his face.

“Well, fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi!
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukheisrings) (18+ plz) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yukheisrings)


	6. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe if you know this song I named the chapter after, I love you.

Changbin knew. Chris knew that Changbin knew. He already knew that Chris had the fattest crush on Minho, but after the pool party, Changbin was very aware that his two friends were messing around. 

There was no real issue with the fact that the two were messing around, it’s the fact that Chris has been pining after Minho for so long, he’s only hurting himself now.

So that’s how Changbin and Jisung ended up in Chris’ apartment, sitting on the floor, playing Mario Kart. 

Changbin placed his controller down after finishing in first place, and turned towards Chris. “Y’know I love you right?”

“I know I suck ass at this game, you definitely don’t have to remind me.” Chris mumbled under his breath. 

“No it’s not that—“

“You’re sucking Minho’s dick though,” Jisung interjected which earned him a shove that knocked him over.

Chris’ mouth was wide open in shock and the room was full of Jisung screaming, due to Changbin slapping him multiple times.

“That is not what I meant either,” Changbin said while catching his breath and sitting on Jisung’s back.

“Well?” Chris laughed out, clearly nervous and worried, “what did you mean?”

“You two are definitely messing around, right?”

Chris stared down at the controller in his hand, “Yeah. Something like that.”

“Wait,” Jisung huffed out and turned his head towards Chris, “So Minho was the one who left those hickies on you? Binnie, you didn’t tell me that!”

“I—,” Changbin started.

“What did you tell him, Changbin?”

“Only that you have the fattest crush on Minho,” Changbin looked down at Jisung looking back at him with a subtle smirk on his face. “And that I thought you two were sleeping together.”

“I really want to massacre you all,” Chris sighed out pinching the bridge of his nose.

“All of us?” Jisung questioned, still laying underneath Changbin.

“You two, and Woojin and Hyunjin.”

Changbin pouted at his friend’s demeanor. “I mean no harm at all, I just want you to be careful Chris. Also, I can’t keep anything from my boyfriend, I kinda live with him.

“It’s fine,” Chris sighed out. “And I’m fine.”

“I don’t know much about this situation,” Jisung started. “but even I can tell you’re not fine.”

“And this is coming from someone who is the most oblivious one out of two of us.” Changbin started, and the male under him grumbled something incoherent. Ignoring him, Changbin leaned over and placed both of his hands on Chris’ knee. “I’m pretty sure Minho means no harm, but you need to talk to him.”

Chris finally placed the controller down and removed Changbin’s hands. “He thinks I like someone else,” he sighed out. “So I’m not even sure what his true intentions are.”

Jisung shoved Changbin off of him and sat up, so he was able to assess the situation better. Or so he says when Changbin glared at him in response to being pushed. “So like, I think he’s jealous?” Jisung responded in a questioning tone.

“Yeah, I mean,” Chris paused.

“What?” Both Changbin and Jisung were leaning forward like kids during the climax of their favorite book.

“He said something along the lines of him not wanting to share me?” Chris finished.

Jisung snorted in response, as well as flinched when Changbin moved in his peripheral. “So like, he thinks you like someone else so therefore he’s clinging on to you for dear life—,”

“As well as sucking your dick,” Jisung finished.

“Jisung, please!” Changbin exclaimed and Chris chuckled.

“No I guess he’s right. We’re best friends, I’d be scared too if someone would randomly come between us, it’s just the possessiveness,” Chris paused. “And the random desire to string me along with sex.”

“What’s his goal though? Because that’s a little...uh...um,” Changbin trailed off.

“Peculiar.” Jisung finished for him. And at the same time, Chris’ ringtone started blaring from his bedroom.

Chris didn’t move until his ringtone restarted and Jisung nudged him in the side. “I think you should get that.”

“I mean who else could it be this late into the evening?” Chris mumbled and Changbin rolled his eyes. “You need to stop avoiding Minho and go answer the phone, stupid.”

Chris scoffed and retreated to his bedroom while mumbling under his breath.

“Well you’re not acting like the oldest in the room!” Changbin yelled after him.

And that was the first thing Minho heard over the phone when Chris decided to finally pick up. 

Hearing Minho’s laughter brought warmth upon Chris’ cheeks and it felt like a semi-huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Hearing Minho complain about how much he couldn’t wait to get back to Seoul even brought the biggest smile on his face.

That was until Changbin and Jisung peeked their heads inside his room.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Jisung whispered to Changbin. The latter shrugged his shoulders and made eye contact with a no longer smiling Chris. 

“No, I definitely do miss you too. It’s just—,” Chris paused and he went from just glancing at the nosey pair from time to time, to glaring at them.

Changbin grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulder and slowly closed Chris’ room door. “Let’s just give them some privacy,” he whispered.

“You weren’t saying that like five minutes ago!” Jisung whispered, more like whispered yelled.

Changbin sighed and headed towards the front door, “Yeah, but five minutes ago Chris was just listening and agreeing, not talking about how he feels.”

“This is so stressful!” Jisung exclaimed and rested his head on Changbin’s back as the latter was putting his shoes on. “Oh, we’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I love Chris, but I don’t think I’m ready for the result of this conversation they’re having.”

“I mean it can’t be bad, right?” Jisung pouted. “I know I’ve been saying stupid stuff all evening, but I want him to be happy.”

“Aww!” Changbin pinched his boyfriend’s cheeks and pecked his pouting lips. “I’m pretty sure he’ll end up getting a result that’ll make him happy. I’m pretty sure Minho likes him, Chris is just a dumb ass.”

Jisung snorted and opened the front door, “I guess being a dumb ass runs in the friend group.”

“Han!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re reaching the climax guys and gays! (& the end)
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with my slow ass, college is stupid and I don’t recommend.
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukheisrings) (18+ plz) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yukheisrings)


	7. floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve stopped breathing, staring at my thoughts floating up to the ceiling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I’ve been re reading and I’m stupid! There’s little mistakes that I’m definitely not going to go back and fix, but  
> 1\. Jisung already knew that Minchan was already a thing (ch. 3 & 6)  
> 2\. Minho thinks Chan (Chris) likes someone in their friend group (ch. 4)

Maybe Chris was anxious, way too anxious. Minho was coming back in less than 24 hours and Chris was laying in the middle of Brian’s living room floor moaning and groaning. 

And not in the good way.

Brian met Bam’s eyes from the other side of his couch, then both looked towards their friend on the floor. “Um I know it’s none of our business, but what did you and Minho talk about that has you like this?” Brian quietly asked.

“It’s not what we talked about, it’s about what he wants to talk about,” Chris replied.

“That can’t be the only thing that has you like this in Brian’s floor, Chris!” Bam emphasized. “Y’all had to talk about something that’s making you like this.” Brian placed his hand on Bam’s knee as the latter’s voice rose.

“He went on a date,” Chris paused. “And he wants to tell me all about it.”

“You’re stupid.” Bam sighed out and Brian sighed along with him.

Chris’ turned his attention from the ceiling above him, to his friends looking like a hurt puppy. “Am I too late?”

Brian slid off the couch and sat next the Chris’ leg. “I mean you might not be too late—

“He’s too late,” Bam interjected.

Brian turned around to slap him for interfering, but Bam was already on the other side of the couch away from the two. “Shut up, you’ve been single all your life, you have no input,” Brian said as he pouted at Chris’ sullen demeanor.

“He’s right though,” Chris said sitting up and crossing his legs. “I should’ve just told Minho before that big lie started.”

“It’s not that much of a lie though,” Bam mumbled. “You do like someone, it’s just him.”

“Did he say what happened on his date? Or like is that what he plans on talking to you about?” Brian asked. 

“Well,” Chris sighed. “He told me someone asked him out on a date and he went ahead and went out—you know since he’s single and what not—but he told me he has so much to tell me about it.”

Bam snorted, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t he already plan on telling you big news when he came back? Wait isn’t that the whole reason he’s leaving earlier than his family?”

“Oh.” Chris’ face softened and both Brian and Bam rose an eyebrow at him. 

“For once I agree with Bam—don’t look at me like that Bam Bam—but maybe you’re just thinking too much into this,” Brian said. “Yes, he went on a date, but Minho definitely likes you. He doesn’t know you like him, which is your fault, but I have a feeling he’s had the fattest crush on you since freshman year.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Chris asked with the most serious look on his face.

“He’s not wrong!” Bam yelled out. “Not to bring up the past or anything, but after that little dare, at whatever party that was when we were freshmen, you and Minho did get closer. Like I remember y’all were already kind of close in high school, but college changed you two.”

Chris jumped up from the floor and placed his hand over Bam’s mouth, stopping him from talking. “Okay! Okay! I get it,” Chris mumbled.

“Bam is right though,” Brian laughed and pulled Chris away from Bam. 

Chris sat back down on the floor and sighed loudly which caused Bam to kick the latter’s leg. “Stop sighing and groaning, you’ll be fine.” Bam reassured him with an agreeing Brian. “Also,” Bam started.

“Hm?”

“Not to like intrude or anything, but like don’t immediately fuck the man when you see him again,” Bam said with no emotion in his voice.

“What?” Chris choked out while Brian and Bam laughed.

“I mean talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I guess don’t let him avoid the topic and seduce you instead. Didn’t you mention that every time you brought your relationship up he avoided it?” Bam questioned.

“I thought I told Changbin that,” Chris mumbled. “but yeah.”

“We just want you to talk to him. You two are going in circles and should definitely just talk,” Brian said. 

“Scary.”

“Did you just say scary?” Bam laughed out, and again Brian swung at him. 

“It’s gonna be scary, you’re literally telling your crush that you’re practically in love with him. How do you think some people start dating?” Brian tried reassuring Chris again.

“Boom, rocket science.” 

“Bam, I will literally throw you out my house right now,” Brian responded earning a small a chuckle from Chris.

“We’re best friends though. Well I guess best friends with benefits? We’re casually together?” Chris was trying to rack his brain to see exactly what him and Minho are. 

“See?” Brian started. “You don’t even know what you guys are, we all need clarification.”

“I mean we really don’t.” Bam quietly said. “Just let us know when you two start dating.”

“I know I keep making excuses, it’s just.....it’s Minho we’re talking about here.”

The look on Chris’ face was a mixture of worry and sadness, until Brian slapped him on the back. “Stop looking and talking like that. You’re too negative. Why do you think all of your friends are talking to you about this?”

“Brian is gonna say it’s because we care, but honestly you need to be happy. You’re so stuck up in everyone else’s love life and yours is practically a disaster.” Bam interrupted, again.

“Hey.” Chris softly said.

“I’m right though, tell me I’m wrong.” Bam challenged Chris. “You even tried to force Yugy to ask me out!”

“But because of me you two wouldn’t be talking,” Chris mumbled.

Brian sighed out earning both of the males’ attention. “The point is, Chris, you need to think of yourself. Yes, telling Minho how you feel is gonna be hard, but if you’re not gonna tell him, stop sleeping with him.”

“Wha—

“You’re only going to make things worse for yourself,” Bam stated. “Trust me.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Chris sighed out. “Should I just call him right here?” 

“No no no!” Both Brian and Bam yelled.

“That’s a face-to-face conversation,” Brian added.

“And as hot as you two are, I don’t wanna witness you getting a hard-on while on the phone.” Bam added and the room was full of laughter for at least a minute. 

“So tomorrow?” Brian asked.

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“And don’t let Hyunjin tell the news like what happened with Bin and Jisung.” Bam added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing the end of this chapter makes me such a hypocrite BYE hahahaha


	8. psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “we’re in a very weird and strange relationship.”

And the day has FINALLY came. No more games, no more back and forth. And no more of Chris acting like a little bitch, per Hyunjin’s words.

Chris probably practiced twenty times last night, and like ten more times as he got ready for the day. He didn’t even know what time Minho would be back and whether he was coming right over or not. 

His apartment was spotless, his thoughts? Not so much. So many what if’s were running through his mind and as soon as Minho’s text tone went off, Chris’ brain shut down. 

So Minho was about five minutes away from Chris’ place, lovely. To make it look like he wasn’t waiting for him, Chris took his jean jacket off and turned on whatever channel he was watching last. 

Chris doesn’t know how much time gone by, but he was too immersed in whatever he was watching to realize that there were tiny knocks coming from his door. Once his phone started going off, that’s when Chris realized it’s time.

He’s so dramatic, but this felt like life or death to him. Once he opened the door and Minho practically jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, Chris relaxed for the first time in so long.

“I missed you,” Minho’s muffled voice came from Chris’ chest.

“I missed you too. Let me close the door, we’re letting all the cold air out,” Chris smiled softly and pulled Minho off of him.

Minho eyed Chris up and down and smirked. “You look all dressed up, did you wanna go somewhere?”

Chris felt his heart beating faster as their conversation continued. “We can stay in if you wanted, especially since you just got back and everything.”

“Yeah! Let’s!” Minho’s cheerful voice filled the room and Chris could feel his heart swelling because of the sight of his best friend.

Minho plopped down face first on Chris’ couch and Chris could only stare from afar. 

Minho sat up and crossed his legs, “I even missed your couch—hey, why are you so quiet?” He pouted.

“Huh?” Chris smiled softly at Minho again and sat next to him on the couch. “It’s nothing, promise.”

Minho placed his hand on Chris’ knee. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Hands to yourself, at least right now,” Chris said as he grabbed Minho’s wrist and placed it back towards the said male. “And I guess I did miss you a lot,” Chris answered Minho’s question as his cheeks warmed up. 

“Oh, being dominate. Love that,” Minho hummed and wiggled his eyebrows. “Anyways, do you want the great news first or the even greater news?”

Chris blinked slowly as his heart sunk, and as Minho smiled brightly at him. “Hello? Which thing do you wanna hear first?”

“Sorry, either or. Whatever’s up to you,” Chris put his wavering emotions aside and got comfortable on the couch. And by comfortable that’s laying his head in Minho’s lap as he tells his important stories. It’s something the pair has been doing for years, and for some reason is the only thing that doesn’t make Chris’ heart race.

“Okay well, they’re basically connected but alright brace yourself,” Minho said and started playing in Chris’ hair. 

“Alright, listening,” Chris hummed.

“So I was shopping, can’t remember the store, but the store clerk was super cute. Like nerdy twink cute, you know the type.”

“What?” Chris laughed out. He should’ve been feeling jealous but instead all he could do was laugh at the ‘nerdy twink’ type Minho was referring to.

“You know, like um....” Minho trailed off. “Just know he’s adorable and I don’t know if I wanna make him cry or if I want him to make me cry.”

“Well if he’s that type you’re referring to, I don’t think he’ll be able to make you cry,” Chris said as he met Minho’s eyes.

“But I’m sure you’d be able to, right?” 

Chris quickly broke eye contact and cleared his throat, “You can continue the story.”

“So yeah, he actually asked to go get a coffee when he got off of work. It was cute. He didn’t wanna call it a date, but that’s basically what it was.”

“Okay, so what’s the killing part of the story?” Chris mumbled with a pout on his face. 

“Are you upset?

Chris sat up and faced Minho, “No I’m not upset just—

“Jealous?” Minho finished for him and there was no response. Minho once again took Chris’ silence as the truth and continued. “Well basically, all I did was get advice from him,” Minho finished quietly. 

“What advice did you get from a complete stranger that you couldn’t get from your friends?” At this point, Chris didn’t know where this conversation was going or where it would go if he told Minho how he felt right now. 

“Sometimes we need a stranger’s opinion. Sometimes our friends aren’t enough,” Minho’s voice definitely went from a cheerful tone to a more serious one. 

Cue the internal panicking. 

“Well did you get the advice you needed?” There was no answer from Minho, just silence. The air between the two of them was weird. It wasn’t bad, just off. 

“Minho?” Chris looked back towards his best friend and noticed his glossy eyes. The sight of an emotional Minho caused Chris to put all his worries, and feelings, aside to comfort him. 

Chris practically scooped Minho into his lap and hugged him tightly. “Whatever it is that’s making you so upset, I’m here.”

“That’s the thing,” Minho whispered trying to hide the fact that he’ll break down any minute. “You’re always here for me. I want you here for me all the time, but I don’t want to be selfish.” Minho’s voice was getting weaker and he started sniffling, causing Chris to hug him tighter. 

“Why is it making you so upset, Minnie? You being clingy was never an issue for me,” Chris reassured Minho as the male softly cried on his shoulder. It broke Chris’ heart, he’s held Minho as he cried before, but this time it’s different. It wasn’t about some random dude that used him, he’s the reason for this. 

All he could do was rub Minho’s back and softly hum his favorite song to at least calm him down a little. After what seemed like forever, Minho was back to sniffling with his face buried in Chris’ shoulder.

“Are you okay to talk now, love?” 

“You called me love,” Minho mumbled. “That’s new for you,” he said with an extra sniffle.

“I’m just worried, I’ve never seen you cry like that and we’ve been friends for years.”

“See, this is why I want to be selfish. I don’t want you to date anyone.” Minho said quietly. Chris’ heart jumped at Minho’s words. Whatever the reason, it made Chris feel almost almost bittersweet. “Why not?”

“I know it’s wrong, but,” Minho paused. “I always want you by my side, the thought of some other guy you like by your side makes me feel a little...down? Jealous? Definitely depressed.”

“Minho,” Chris pulled the said male away from his body and pouted at his sad face. Chris used his thumbs to wipe whatever tears Minho had left on his face and kissed his nose. 

“I look and sound pitiful don’t I?” Minho mumbled.

“No, you look and sound great.”

Minho slapped Chris’ arm for his response, but had a small smile on his face, finally.

“Listen,” Chris sighed and held both of Minho’s hands. “You don’t have to worry about me staying by someone else’s side.” Minho just stared when the words left Chris’ mouth. “That alleged guy you’re worried about stealing from you doesn’t exist.” Chris mumbled the last two words.

“Huh?”

“I mean he exists but, like...um,” Chris paused.

“Christopher, please just say it.”

“That guy is you.”

Minho’s eyebrows shot up at Chris’ response, “Oh? So I just cried,” Minho sighed. “I just cried because I was under the impression you liked one of our friends, or some random.”

Chris dropped his jaw at Minho’s words and all the latter could do was chuckle. “I made a fool of myself because of you, Christopher.”

“Huh?”

“Woojin knew how I felt. He’s the one who—I guess like—talked me into realizing that I wanted to be more than just friends with you. And the guy I went on a date with? I didn’t tell him that we were sleeping together, but he told me that this selfish feeling wasn’t a bad thing.”

Chris held his hands tighter and smiled at his best friend, “Don’t worry, I was making a complete fool of myself in front of all our friends. I even got in an argument with Woojin because of how I felt.”

Minho leaned forward to connect their lips, and the pair both sighed into the kiss. This felt different from their first kiss, honestly Chris thinks every time they kiss there’s a big difference from the previous. But this time? Chris was able to relax and indulge in everything he wanted. 

Once Minho pulled away, Chris was wearing the biggest smile on his face until he saw the frown on Minho’s. “I wish you would’ve said something sooner, instead of watching me get my heart broken,” he pouted.

“Yeah,” Chris mumbled, “I know I’m an idiot, everyone told me.”

“Repeatedly, Minseok.”

“Okay, but we’re here now.” Chris wrapped his arms around the male’s waist. “No more getting your heart broken, and no more of that weird relationship we had.”

“It wasn’t weird,” Minho started. “Just very...um....misleading?”

“So, this isn’t misleading anymore. Is it? Like are we dating?” Chris questioned.

Minho clicked his tongue and stared directly in Chris’ eyes, “If you break my heart, I’m breaking your legs.”

“I—

“But, I highly doubt my baby would even do that,” Minho said sweetly and pinched Chris’ cheek, resulting in his hand getting slapped.

“Stop calling me that,” Chris mumbled.

“You liked it last time I did—well drunk you did.” Minho smiled and kissed Chris on his cheek. “By the way, that guy I went on a date with told me if everything works out, I should just move in with you.”

Chris’ heart jumped, again.

“So looks like I’m moving in, boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it....kinda? We’ve finally reached the end, there’s still one more chapter though :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who waited for my slow ass, I started this during the summer, but life happens and there were times I lost inspiration, but still slowly wrote and edited along the way. Will there be more to this series? Probably not, who knows.
> 
> Also don’t ask why I always have someone, more specifically Minho crying.....it’s a [redacted]. (stream psycho by red velvet btw)


End file.
